


The Lost Prince

by Frostbite43



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Auradon Prep (Disney), Brothers, F/M, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Kidnapped, Lost Child, United States of Auradon (Disney), United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect, tower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostbite43/pseuds/Frostbite43
Summary: The younger brother of Ben and second son of Beauty and the Beast was kidnapped before his first birthday and raised on the Isle of the Lost along with the rest of the villain kids. Now, Alex 'Gothel', the suppose son of Mother Gothel, is sent to Auradon with his friends to steal Fairy Godmother's Wand, but can he do it? Especially after finding the truth about his parentage?
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Alexander Beast

**_PLEASE READ:_ **

**_Alex: 9 ½_ **

**_Ben: 16_ **

**_Mal: 15_ **

**_Jay : 17_ **

**_Carlos: 13_**

**_Evie : 15_ **

**_Dizzy: 9 (I don't know her actual age but in my story she is nine years old)_ **

Once upon a time, long, long ago… Well, more like twenty years ago… 

Belle married her Beast in front of 6000 of their closest personal friends. And instead of a honeymoon, Beast united all of the kingdoms and got himself elected king over the United States of Auradon. So he rounded up all the villains and sidekicks and booted them off to the Isle of the Lost with a magical barrier to keep them there.

No magic. No wi-fi. No way out.

But such a thing took time. After all, these are villains. The worst of the worst, they are nothing but sneaky, deceitful and ready to do anything to gain success.

It took years to catch them all.

In this time, the royal couple had a son whom they named Benjamin Florian Beast, a boy with dark blond hair like his father and warm brown eyes like his mother.

A few months before Prince Ben's 7th birthday, the Beast family had another son. The kingdom was rejoiced when the baby was born. The new young prince had his mother's chocolate hair and his father's blue eyes.

"How are we going to call my brother? Can we really choose his name?!" Ben asked excited.

"Not sure about the name, dear, but he sure has your daddy's temper. Any ideas?"

"I wanna call him Alex!"

The King and Queen exchanged glances.

"How about we name him Alexander?"

"But can I call him Alex?" the little prince asked.

"Of course."

"Price Alexander Beast. I think it fits him." The King agreed.

On the same day, the baby Prince got a golden bracelet that Fairy Godmother spelled herself, so that it wouldn't accidentally fall off of his hand. It had the face of the beast, just like his brother's ring, that he carried on a necklace around his neck since it was still too big for him.

Ben simply adored his little brother.

He loved to make him laugh or even just smile. His parents would always find him in the nursery, playing with his baby brother or just reading or drawing when Alex was sleeping, or even humming "Beauty and the Beast" to make him stop crying.

But tragedy stroke the royal family before the baby prince's first birthday.

Under the cover of the night, a dark figure slipped into the castle. No one was concerned that someone would even think of breaking in. There were less than a handful of villains that had yet to be captured, but they were all hiding. They wouldn't dare get close.

She approached the baby's crib. She would get her revenge. She would show the King what his command had cost him.

The next day, the king and queen entered their youngest child's room only to find it empty. No one knew what happened to the little prince. Queen Belle was devastated when she found out that her youngest child was missing.

"I searched the whole room, plus the castle and the gardens. Whoever did it didn't live a trance!" General Li Shang reported to the King and Queen.

How could it be a villain? They locked everyone on the Isle of the Lost!

"Mommy, where's Alex?" Ben asked.

"This is going to be hard for him." Mulan told her husband.

He shook his head. "It's going to be hard for everyone."

The search parties continued, every soul in the kingdom was determined to find their prince, but the days turned into weeks and then months without any sign of the young royal.

The rest of the villains were quick to capture, but that didn't dim King Beast's rage over the loss of his child. There was still no sign of the youngest prince, because he was actually on the one place no one even thought he could be…

….on the Isle of the Lost.

There, Prince Alexander Beast became Alex Gothel. The boy from the tower.

___________________

Alex wasn't like the other kids on the Isle.

Everyone there was tripping over themselves trying to make their parents proud, trying to earn their attention, to show them that they could be evil and rotten like them.

Alex didn't care about that.

He learnt when he was three that his mother didn't care about him. He could starve, cry or break a bone and Mother Gothel would only glare at him and tell him to keep quiet.

He read somewhere once that she actually cared for Rapunzel. Or, at least she pretended to care. He figured she thought if being nice wouldn't keep a person in her tower, then she could change her tactic. She certainly wasn't nice to him.

She was obsessed with locking him in the tower. She would lock the doors, or lock him in a closet then lock the doors, or chain or at least tie him up the shoved him in the closet then lock the doors.

Which is why Alex had to learn how to pick locks, untie himself and jump really high to reach – well…. – anything outside, really. He had to get out to steal some food after all. Mother Gothel was clearly not going to feed him.

If he could, he would stay as far as possible from her. He would try to swim for Auradon, if that stupid barrier didn't exist.

He tried running away a few times. Mother Gothel always found him and gave him a good beating, then proceed to lock him up worse than before. Usually with chains. She loved chains.

His wrists were always scarred, but he learned to ignore the pain. Some of the scars even faded.

His left wrist had the most scars. The golden bracelet that Alex doesn't even remember getting was always shining in the dark closet.

His mother hated that bracelet. Every time she would get angry she would get _the_ knife and try to cut it off, but the bracelet wouldn't even get scratched. His hand would.

And it always sucked cleaning all the blood after she stopped.

He tried getting it off, but he never could. The bracelet got bigger every time he got bigger so it wasn't uncomfortable or heavy or anything. He kinda liked it. It provided him light in that dark tower.

But he couldn't remember stealing it. He rarely steals anything other than food. And if it IS actually made of gold, why did he have it?

There was no gold on the Isle of the Lost!

What annoyed his was that it always attracted unwanted attention. A lot of people tried to steal it from him, but they couldn't get it off of him.

He had to learn how to fight. To protect himself.

Because no one would do that for him.

That's actually how he met Jay. The son of Jafar caught glimpse of his bracelet one day and tried to steal it. He was 14 and Alex was 6, but the Tower Boy, as people often referred to him, knew some things, too. He heard Jay got closer and when he made a move close to his wrist, he caught him and judo-flipped him over.

Jay had never been more surprised in his entire life. He was twice the high of that kid!

They glared at each other for a few moments, then Alex turned on his heels and left. Jay didn't stop him.

It was like a silent mutual understanding. They respected each other enough not to attack if they ever met again, Jay wasn't going to try stealing from him and Alex wouldn't tell anyone what happened.

Alex met Carlos when he was five.

It was the third time he tried to run away from the tower and Mother Gothel was furious. She dragged him to Cruella's house and shoved him in her fur closet.

He remembered being so terrified, mainly because it wasn't even the closet from the tower. It was a foreign territory. He didn't know this place.

He couldn't see anything. He trusted his right hand forward, where he thought the door would be, but the next thing he knew was pain.

His hand got caught in a bear trap.

He remembered crying and trying to release his hand and he succeeded, after about 30 miserable minutes.

Carlos came some time after and helped him out. He understood quickly that the son of Cruella had to deal with the bear traps often. The (nearly) 10 year old boy even showed Alex the scar one of then left on his leg.

He started helping Carlos after that.

He checked on him and picked the lock for Carlos every time his mother locked him somewhere. He got him out of the house a few times, too. Showed him places on the Isle, even brought him food when he found more than usual.

Evie he met because of Carlos. He and Carlos helped her get out of the fur closet, after Mal shoved her in and the three of them became friends.

But his best friend was definitely Dizzy Tremaine.

He met her when he was four.

The daughter of Drizella found him the third time he snuck out of the tower to look for food. She let him in her family's shop "Curl up and Dye" and gave him food.

They were best friend from that day on. He would steal food if she didn't have enough, or cloth if she wanted to make clothes, or paint, or anything she asked. She was about six months younger than him, and she was bullied often.

Alex liked to fight everyone that messed with her. It made him feel useful. Dizzy needed him there and she wanted him there because she liked him.

His mother didn't like him, but Dizzy did.

She made him his first pillow. Blue and yellow and as comfy as a pillow from the Isle could be.

Dizzy also made him his clothes. A camouflage hoodie with a dark blue shirt underneath, black ripped pants and a dark blue beanie.

The first time Mal saw him, he was chasing Harry Hook out of Dizzy's shop. The pirate was twice his high, but he was screaming and running from him like Captain Hook was running from the crocodile.

Mal was impressed. She offered him a place in her gang. The others quickly agreed. They liked him. He was fast, strong and he could be feared. He accepted, because that meant he would have more food and he wouldn't have to fear other gangs. There was safety in numbers and he could protect Dizzy better.

Maleficent was the worst of the worst. The Queen of the Isle. Nobody dared to mess with what was hers and by extension Mal's. He was in Mal's gang and everyone on the Isle knew that anyone who messed with Dizzy was going to have to deal with him.

Alex didn't like stealing rotten candy from babies or waking someone up or stuff like that, but he liked hiding somewhere and growling in the dark, or even roaring. He was by far the smallest of the group, but roaring made him feel big and powerful. Plus Mal liked it when he scared everyone on the streets.

Alex liked helping his friend – gang – whatever. They were the Rotten Five. They had each other's backs, even if that wasn't really what villains usually do. They should watch only themselves but they don't. They're more than a gang. They're a team. They're friends. Even if none of them would ever say it out loud.

This was his life. To steal, to lie and to fight.

Or so he thought…


	2. Decree and Rotten to the Core

In the Beast Castle, Prince (soon to be King) Ben was getting measured for his coronation suit. He was staring out the window at the Isle of the Lost again, completely and utterly oblivious to the tailor.

"Sleeve, head,...aha." The tailor muttered to himself.

The door opened and Ben's parents, none other than the King and Queen, entered.

"How is it that you're going to be crowned King next month?" his father asked. "You're just a baby!"

' _Just like Alexander.'_ He thought sad.

"He's turning sixteen, dear." Belle reminded him with a smile.

"Hey, Pops." Ben said, but his greeting went unnoticed.

"Sixteen?" the Adam repeated. "That's far too young to become king. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42."

His wife shot him a look. "Uh, you decided to marry me at 28."

"Well it was either you or the teapot." He said, smiling at her and winking at Ben. He chuckled. "Kidding."

"Mom, Dad." Ben said, a little unsure how to begin. "I've chosen my first official proclamation."

His parents looked at each other, impressed.

Ben took a deep breath.

_Too late to turn back now..._

"I have decided that the children of the Isle of the Lost should be given a chance... to live here in Auradon."

His parents stared in shock. Queen Belle made a soft squeaking sound as she dropped the coat she was holding.

Ben knew he had to keep talking. He had to explain himself or they'd never agree.

He had to make this work. His little brother never had this chance, but maybe Ben could give it to others. They were innocents.

Pointing out the window, to the Island, he continued, more determinate.

"Every time I look at the Island, I feel like they've been abandoned!"

Adam glanced out the window, frowning.

"The children of our sworn enemies, living among us?!"

Ben nodded. "We start with a few at first. Just the ones who really needed our help." He said, looking at his mother, who seemed to understand. "I've already chosen them."

His father looked skeptical. "Have you?"

Belle put her hand on his arm. "I gave you a second chance." She reminded him. Her husband's demeanor softened. She turned to Ben. "Who are they're parents?"

Ben slowly counted. "Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Mother Gothel, Evil Queen.... And Maleficent."

The tailor yelped and he and the rest of the staff bowed and scattered away.

"Maleficent?!" King Beast roared. "She's the worst villain in the land!"

"Dad, just hear me out-"

"I won't hear of it!" his father declared. "They are guilty of unspeakable crimes!"

"No, Dad, the children are innocent!" Ben protested. "Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life?"

' _One that Alex didn't have?'_

"Dad?"

Queen Belle looked at her husband expectantly.

Adam looked between his wife and son. "I suppose... the children _are_ innocent."

Ben smiled victorious.

Belle looked at her son. "Well done."

Then she and the King walked out of the room and Ben turned to look at the tiny Island, shifting his ring on his finger and hoping he made the right choice.

* * *

_**On The Isle of the Lost** _

A young girl with purple hair was spray painting the silhouette of the evilest villain, Maleficent, with the words LONG LIVE ƎVIL in the center. Turning around and jumping down from her perch, Mal, the daughter of the evil fairy, strut forward between two people, bumping shoulders with one of them.

" _They say I'm trouble._

_They say I'm bad._

_They say I'm evil,_

_That makes me glad."_

A boy appeared over the top off a building, wearing a red beanie, fingerless gloves and a leather vest. Jay, son of Jafar.

" _A dirty no good,_

_Down to the bone._

_Your worst nightmare,_

_Can't take me home."_

A short boy, around nine years old, with a dark blue beanie and grey forearm guards under his camouflage hoodie, appeared on top of one of the tallest buildings. He picked a rock and threw it at a man, making him drop all the boxes he was carrying onto the ground. The man started yelling at him, but he just laughed.

" _So I'm a rebel,_

_So I'm a brat._

_Seriously?_

_You're one to talk?!"_

Another young girl, this one with long, beautiful blue hair, stepped onto a table where many people were eating, like it was a podium.

" _So, I got some mischief,_

_In my blood._

_Can you blame me?_

_I never got no love."_

She stepped through the railing, entrancing one of the diners with her charms.

Nearby, a boy with white hair, dressed in red, white and black, swiped a bandana from a nearby man and an apple from a young girl.

" _They think I'm callous,_

_A low-life hood._

_I feel so useless,_

_MISUNDERSTOOD!"_

The two girls met up in an alley, while the oldest and the youngest boy hopped off from the buildings, Alex jumping from impossible highs, and Carlos hopping from bed to bed in some warehouse, waking the sleeping people.

_Mal and Evie:_

" _Mirror, Mirror, on the wall,_

_Who's the baddest of them all?_

_Welcome to my_

_Wicked World_

_Wicked World."_

The Rotten five met up at a chain-link gate, and ran through the crowd of people, pushing everybody in their way.

" _I'm rotten to the core, core,_

_Rotten to the core._

_I'm rotten to the core, core,_

_Who could ask for more?_

_I'm nothing like the kid next door._

_I'm rotten to the core, core._

_I'm rotten to the..._

_I'm rotten to the core._

Mal ran up sliding besides a fortune teller who gave her an unimpressed look, a can of purple spray in her hand.

" _Call me a schemer,_

_Call me a freak._

_How can you say that?!_

_I'm just... unique."_

She quickly painted an M on a plastic curtain before pulling it back to reveal a man in a bathtub, looking scared out of his mind.

In another warehouse, Jay flipped in front of a table, giving its occupants a smirk.

" _What me a traitor?_

_Ain't got your back?_

_Are we not friends?_

_What's up with that?"_

He finished, before stealing the kettle and jumping over the table, grinning.

Evie ran though a rack of scarves, catching the attention of the sailsman.

" _So I'm a misfit._

_So I'm a flirt._

_I broke your heart?_

_I made it hurt?"_

She tugged on his scarf, sending him on the ground as he disappeared again.

Alex hid behind a group of teens then growled loudly, making them yell and run away. He got out of his hidings spot laughing.

" _They call me scary,_

_And quick to fight._

_It's not my fault,_

_I've never see no light."_

He continued on walking as people scattered away.

Carlos ran though the market, knocking over various things.

" _The past is past,_

_Forgive, forget._

_The truth is..._

_YOU AIN'T SEEN NOTHING YET!"_

Evie joined mat at a balcony to look at the people below.

Carlos grabbed the end of a rope attached to the metal arm of a machinery Alex was standing on, pulling it as Jay hung from the arm.

" _Mirror, Mirror, on the wall,_

_Who's the baddest of them all?_

_Welcome to my_

_Wicked World_

_Wicked World."_

Alex and Jay jumped down and all of them headed out into the town square.

" _I'm rotten to the core, core,_

_Rotten to the core._

_I'm rotten to the core, core,_

_Who could ask for more?_

_I'm nothing like the kid next door._

_I'm rotten to the core, core._

_I'm rotten to the..._

_I'm rotten to the core._

Mal blew her bangs out of her face then proceeded to grab the lollipop from a child in a wagon. Her friends and the spectator laughed as she turned towards them, holding up her prize.

Alex rolled her eyes, but smiled in amusement nonetheless. He was on Mal's side. He had to remember that.

Soon however, the group of spectators ran away screaming, leaving the five teens in confusion until they turned around to see the two guards, scowling at them.

Mal tried for a smirk, but her friends knew better.

"Hi, Mom." Mal greeted as her mother pushed passed the two guards.

"Stealing candy Mal? I'm _so_ disappointed." Maleficent stated, her lips forming a mock frown.

"It was from a baby." Mal added and Alex could see the hopeful spark in her eyes. Probably thinking she would finally gain her mother's respect.

Alex didn't understand why his friends always tried so hard to please their parents, but he still felt bad for them.

And then he felt angry at himself for feeling bad.

There's no me in empathy, right? No vk should feel bad about anything. So why was he so different?!

"Ah, that's my nasty little girl!" Maleficent exclaimed with a hiss.

Alex sighed. He knew she would find a way to criticize Mal.

His thoughts were confirmed as Maleficent snatched the lollipop then proceed to spat on it and hand in to the guard.

"Give it back to the dreadful creature."

" _Mom..."_

"It's the deets, Mal, that make the difference between _mean_ and _truly evil!"_

Alex rolled his eyes, but fortunately for him, he didn't chose to comment.

"When I was your age, I was-"

"Cursing entire kingdoms." Mal interrupted. The all have heard that speech one too many times.

Maleficent narrowed her eyes.

"You. Walk with me. See, I'm just trying to teach you the thing that really counts... how to be _me_..."

Alex sighed. This was getting ridiculous.

"I know that. And I'll do better." Mal promised.

"Oh! There's news! I buried the lede. You five have been chosen to go to a different school..."

_Huh?_

"In Auradon."

_WHAT?!_

"What?!"

Evie, Jay and Carlos tried to make a run for it, but the guards stopped them. Alex was so surprised, he backed right into a guard's chest.

He started growling and trashing, but he was fighting someone experienced that was three times his size.

"What?! I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the prim with prissy pink princesses!"

"And _perfect_ princes... Ugh!"

"Yeah. And I don't do 'uniforms'. Unless it's leather. You feel me?"

"I read somewhere that they allow dogs on Auradon. Mom say's they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave..."

" _WOOF!"_ Jay barked.

Alex didn't know what to think of dogs. The only dogs he met were Gaston's hunting dogs, which the Legume twins often assimilate on him.

He didn't like those dogs, but this was The Isle of the Lost, here were the worst of the worst (including the animals). Plus he knew better than to trust what anyone but his friends told him.

His mother was crazy, Cruella even more so. Maybe dogs were good...

He snapped out of his thoughts when Mal continued to protest.

"Yeah, Mom, we're not going!"

"Oh, you're thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about _world domination!_ Knuckleheads! ~ _Mal...."_

"You will go. You will find the Fairy Godmother and you will bring me back her magic wand."

_She cannot be serious..._

"Easy peasy!"

_Yes she is._

"What's in it for us?" asked Mal, arms crossed in front of the group, taking charge like always.

"Matching thrones, hers-and-hers crowns." Stated Maleficent with a wave of hand.

"Uh... I think she means us." Alex said pointing at their group while trying to ignore his mother and her burning glare that followed him from across the room.

She catched him out of the Tower again. He was in BIG trouble.

"Do you enjoy watching the innocent suffer?"

' _No.'_ Alex thought.

"Well, yeah." Said Mal. "Who doesn't?"

"Well, then get me the wand and you and I can see all that and so much more. And with that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will!"

"Our will." The Evil Queen corrected.

Alex snorted quietly. Like Maleficent would care.

Everybody else looked at her expectantly.

"Our will, our will." Maleficent promised with a wave of her hand.

She snapped her fingers in Mal's face.

"And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your life, missy."

"Wha- Mom!"

Both of their eyes flashed green and the staring contest started. Alex looked away. Not because he was intimidated, but because he didn't like seeing Mal lose against her mother.

"Fine. Whatever." Mal grumped.

"I win." Maleficent happily announced.

"Evie." Evil Queen called. "My little evil-ette in training, you just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing."

"And lots and lots of mirrors!" Evie continued excited.

"No laughing! Wrinkles!"

"Well, they're not taking my Carlos away from me. I'd miss him way too much!" Cruella suddenly announced petting her son's head like a puppy.

"Really, Mom?" Carlos asked, perking up hopeful.

Alex started counting in his head.

_3.....2.....1....._

"Yes. Who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur and scrape the bunions off my feet?"

"Oh."

Alex didn't get to hear the rest of the conversation, because the moment his mother rolled her eyes at Cruella, he fled out the window.

Going to Auradon... This was HUGE. He had to tell Dizzy!"

He rushed into _'Curl up and Dye'_ , nearly breaking the door and scaring the hell out of his best friend.

"Don't _do_ that again!" She yelled, holding on her broom.

"WearegoingtoAuradon!" he gasped.

"What?"

"We-We are going .... To...Auradon!"

"What?"

"Some sort of degree. The five of us have been chosen to go to Auradon! Isn't that awesome?!"

Both of them always dreamed about going there. To the land of Happy-Ever-After's.

Alex didn't like the princes and princesses, but he always hated the dark and smelly Island. And he loves adventure and exploring. Plus, Auradon was _way_ bigger than Isle, which means he got more hiding places from mother - Not that it matters, since she'll stay here while he'll be there. (Score!)

"Five?"

"Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos and us."

"That's six."

Alex frowned. He didn't understand what was so important.

"Well it's us five and you, but I'm sure we can all squish in the car..."

"Alex, I'm not welcomed in Auradon."

"Who cares?"

"I do. I don't wanna go in there unannounced. I'm staying here." Dizzy said firmly.

Alex looked at her. She was serious, which didn't happen often. Dizzy always agreed with him.

"Okay, then." He said. "What should we do now, then?"

She starred.

"' _We?'"_

He frowned. "You're not actually expecting me to go to La-la-land without you, right? They're going to kill me with _glitter_ and _fairy dust!_ "

She cracked a sad smile.

"You are going and you are going without me."

"But-"

"You'll be _fine._ "

"But I don't wanna-"

"How about we compromised?" she asked and Alex starred. "If I don't get an invitation before your birthday, you can personally come and get me."

"But that's _six months_ away!" he yelled.

How could he leave her here? The moment word would spread out that _all five of them_ are gone, the other gangs would come to bully her.

"I'm not gonna leave you like this!" he stated.

"I promise I'm going to be fine as long as you promise not to forget about me." She said.

"How could I ever forget about you?"

Dizzy had been there for him since _forever_.

"Do we have a deal?" she asked, but her expression clearly stated she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Alex hesitated. He wanted to say no so _so_ badly, but he never once saw her like this. So firm. So determinate.

"I'll be back _before_ the six months are up."

She smiled and hugged him.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too, Diz."

_**Please remember that I am always opened to suggestions.** _

_**I look forward to your reviews.** _

_**Frostbite out** _


	3. Auradon

Alex barely made it back to Maleficent's 'tower' in time.

The limo was already there and a crowd started to form around it.

' _Evil Lord it looks so new!'_ Alex thought once he saw it. Was it _shining_? He couldn't be sure since the stuff on the Isle was usually just _dirty,_ but Dizzy always said his golden bracelet was shinning in the little light they had, so he figured he was right.

Alex moved his bag better on his shoulder. He had to climb up his Mother's tower to get to his room and pack. Sure, he probably could have survived with the things he left at Dizzy, but there were some things in the tower he couldn't imagine not having.

His only pillow for example. Dizzy made it and he couldn't risk having Mother Gothel find it and burn it like she liked to do with his books.

He still has burn marks from all the times he had to shove his hands in a fire just to _try_ and save a book. Gaston and his sons may think that books are useless, but Alex knew better. Books were weapons. They were _ideas._

He took a deep breath.

This was it. He was leaving Dizzy and the only ' _home'_ he ever knew to go to some place he wasn't even sure he'd like.

Would they make him wear _uniforms_ like Jay said? Cause if yes, someone was going to get hurt and he doubted it would be him.

Would he meet Rapunzel and that husband of hers? Mother always complained about her so she could be cool to hang around…

He saw Jay stealing the top ornament of the car and hand it to his father. If the driver saw it – which Alex doubted – he didn't say anything.

Then Carlos ran and dumped his stuff in the car, jumping inside. Cruella came not even five seconds later and sneered an ' _Ingrate',_ adjusting her clothes _._

Alex prepared to go, but before he could step forward, Mother Gothel suddenly materialized in front of him and he stopped. To say she was furious would be an understatement. She was _livid._

"And _where_ do you think you're going?" she said glaring at him.

It wasn't the first time it happened. She would catch him out of the Tower, would ask him the same thing and because she always scared him, he would respond with something like ' _Back at the Tower?'_ hoping like an idiot that she wouldn't make him sleep in chains again. Then she'd drag him home where he would stay for about three days, without any meals, because that's how long it usually takes him to get out.

He knew he should be a little grateful. A lot of parents from the Isle seriously beat their children. Sure, he got hurt because of her, but nothing compared to Jay or Mal or even Carlos when their parents were mad.

"I'm going to school?" he said, cringing a little when it came out like a question.

At least he didn't shutter…

"You are _not_ going to Auradon, you hear me?!" she said loudly. "They would do nothing but tell you lies to try and turn you against your lovely mother."

Alex started looking for an escape route. He couldn't go right because his mother would catch him, and he couldn't go left because his mother would catch him, but if he somehow used that ladder, maybe he could jump over her…

She continued blabbing.

"You get so distracted all the time, what would you do without me there to help you. And you are _so_ clumsy! Plus I believe you're getting kind of chubby." She said. "I really should not feed you so much."

Alex frowned, the statement catching him off guard a little.

' _But she doesn't feed me.'_ He thought.

He shook his head, took a deep breath and jumped into action. He went right and used the ladder there to somersault over Mother Gothel and took off running, dumping his stuff into the car then shoving Jay out of the way to climb inside and over Carlos, so that he was as far as possible from the open door.

His mother continued yelling for him outside. When he gets back here he's going to be _so_ _screwed._ But now he didn't care. He was _free._

Jay and Evie climbed next, each of them giving him a smirk in approval.

Then Mal came and shut the door and the car started moving.

Alex sighed, felling deep into the softness of the limo, hearing the shouts of everyone outside. This was so new, so _nice,_ _too_ nice for the Isle or everyone in it.

Looking around the car with everyone else, their eyes fell on the bright colored items in the jars.

His stomach growled.

_Was this food?!_

Exchanging looks with both Carlos and Jay, the three of them dove into the sweets. His friends started slapping each other's hands, but his hands were smaller and quicker so he shoved as much as he could in his mouth then started putting more and more in his pockets, cursing himself for leaving his bag in the back of the car where he couldn't reach it.

He could probably live a whole year just with the food that was in here. Heck – He _and_ Dizzy could live a whole year just with what was in here!

Once he was satisfied, he turned to the others.

"Guys… I don't wanna steal the wand."

Everyone else stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at him.

"If we steal the wand I'll get locked up in the tower again. If I _don't_ steal it I also get locked up."

" _Our parents_ are counting at us!" Mal exclaimed but her eyes didn't flash green so he figured he still got a chance.

" _Your_ parents." Alex corrected. " _My_ mother doesn't because she thinks I'm a disgrace and nothing I'll ever do will change that, okay? If you _need_ me with something I'll help you and you know it, but I don't wanna help someone who'll just lock me up again. I _won't."_

He stared at her hoping she would understand. Mal glared at him, but her eyes still didn't flash green. Her face suddenly formed a mask of indifference.

"Whatever."

He smiled. A rare, true smile, and Evie and Carlos smiled, too. Jay nodded in understanding and then they took more candies.

Auradon was… _bright._

Sure, he always joked about it being the _Land of Light_ and everything, but he never expected it to be this bright!

And colorful. It was kindda reminding him of the Tremaine shop.

His chest started to hurt when he thought of that. Dizzy would have loved this…

He looked out the window, trying to think of something else.

He couldn't believe that the sky was so blue! And the trees so green! Were those flowers? He never saw a flower before!

He saw a sign ahead.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep." He read out loud. "Where goodness doesn't get any better."

He turned to Mal disgusted.

' _Really?'_ he mouthed.

' _Auradon'_ she responded.

He turned to look out again, but this time he found his face getting crushed against the glass, Jay and Carlos having decided to look out, too.

"Get your face out of my way!"

"I wanna see!"

"That's my place!"

"I was here first!"

"Liar!"

Alex moved Carlos's face with one hand and elbowed Jay in the stomach with the other trying to reclaim his place.

The girls ignored them.

He looked up and realized they were driving towards some kind of castle. There was nothing like it on the Isle. So new and so not in ruins.

Curious enough, Alex's first thought was if they had a library…

He shook his head. Concentrate!

He saw a big group of kids around, waving flags and holding banners with stupid sentences about _goodness_ and _heroes_. He could even her some of them playing some instruments completely in tune, like a team. Completely the opposite of how people play on the Isle.

All of them were smiling and grinning for no apparent reason. Were they excited to meet them? Alex wasn't sure that was the case.

"Final stop kids." The driver announced and got out of the car.

Alex huffed. He wanted to be here with Dizzy! He knew he should have locked her in the car and tell her to present herself as the daughter of Mother Gothel or something… _She_ deserved to be here. Not him!

Only now Jay and Carlos came to the idea that maybe they should start packing what the hell was in here, so they started raiding the entire lime of everything that looked interesting.

"I want this!"

"Get out of my face!"

"Get off me!"

"Give it back!"

Mal signed him to open the door and he complied, but before he could get fully out of the car, Carlos fell on top of him making him become one with the driveway.

He couldn't see what was happening, but he felt Jay pinned both of them with his foot. Alex hissed in pain as Carlos started struggling.

"Get off me, you idiots!"

"You got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?!"

"Because you want it!"

"I'm gonna kill ya both-"

"Guys, guys!" Mal hissed, kicking Carlos. "We've got an audience."

Alex looked up and saw the whole group of people staring at them with different expressions. An older woman made her way forward with two teenagers.

Ooooooh, she did _not_ seem pleased with them.

Alex felt Jay take his foot off and he pushed Carlos away so he could get up, then helped him up.

He saw more and more confused glances being sent his way, but he ignored them. He didn't care what some stuck up royal brats thought of him.

Adjusting his beanie on top of his wild chocolate hair, he narrowed his eyes, not glaring, but challenging everyone to say something he wouldn't like. All the confused stares started looking at the ground.

_Cowards…_

He saw Jay go forward and try to flirt with the pink princess that came.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep." The grown up lady said. "I'm Fairy Godmother, the headmistress."

Alex saw with the corner of his eye Mal looking at her, suddenly more interested. He started looking at the other two persons that remained. A girl, prissy pink princess – BORING. Then he looked at the boy and found him already studying him interested, like he expected him to do a back flip or something.

Alex wanted to growl at him, that's what he usually did on the Isle. Growl or sneer, make the little prince run away back in his stupid shiny castle.

But he found out that he couldn't.

That teen was… _distracting._ He was looking at him with a look Alex couldn't interpret, but it was… reassuring? He wasn't sure. The teen was sending him a pleasant vibe, it was comfortable, _familiar_ even, but he couldn't place it.

Ugh… Maybe the brightness of this place was affecting him or something.

He glared at the teen, but still didn't growl. The boy frowned a little then composed himself and placed another smile on his face.

Alex turned back to his narrowed eyes.

He realized that he missed a part of the conversation. He wanted to kick himself and the prince for it. ' _Stay focused! New place. New dangers.'_ He reminded himself. ' _You don't know how this place works.'_

He felt the teen's eyes on him again, but ignored it. He wanted to get mad at the prince for looking at him like an animal, a _thing_ that boy was wondering if he could poke or something. But he couldn't, which frustrated him to no end.

Fairy Godmother suddenly left and the teen he had that staring contest with stepped forward.

"It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben-"

" _Prince-_ "the pink girl he was with intervened making Alex roll his eyes. "Benjamin. _Soon to be king_."

"You had me at prince." Evie said, excited. "My mom's a queen, so that makes me a princess."

"The Evil Queen has no royal status here." The pink brat said with a fake smile. "And neither do you."

"Huh." Alex said, making everyone look at him. "On the Isle, _you_ only have a Wanted poster. Thought it had a mustache…" he wandered out loud, making the vks smirk and the girl gape at him. He leaned forward a little. "Oh, no, wait. There it is!"

This time the girl gasped while his friends smiled. Evie send him a grateful smiled and he nodded when the royals weren't looking.

Ben tried to keep a professional look.

"This is Audrey-"

" _Princess_ Audrey. _His girlfriend._ " She smiled, trying to look important and grabbed Ben's hand. "Right Benny Boo?" she said and Alex accidentally snorted.

He tried to look innocent, but his friends didn't even try to hide their smirks.

' _King Benny Boo.'_ Alex thought amused.

Ben smiled, while Audrey looked offended.

"It is so so good to me-meet you all." He continued as he got to shake Jay's hand, but got punched in the chest, making Alex smirk.

Ben went to shake Mal's hand and got lost in the moment.

He continued speaking, shaking Evie's hand next.

"This is a momentous occasion, one that I hope will go down in-" Ben said taking Alex's hand, getting lost again.

Alex started tightening his grip, frustrated. Why was he so familiar?! Why was he looking at him like he expected him to do something?! Why couldn't Alex seem to hate him on the spot?!

The soon-to-be-king snapped out of it first, winching as the nine-year-old's handshake seemed to be crushing his hand painfully.

" _Alex,_ release!" Mal hissed, loud enough for only the vks and Ben to hear.

He complied pouting, looking anywhere but the prince, missing Ben mouthing his name.

The soon-to-be-king started speaking again. "-that I hope will go down in history." He said, shaking Carlos's hand. "Is that chocolate? As the day our two people began to heal-"

"Or the day that you showed five people where the bathrooms are." Mal continued.

Ben smiled, a little embarrassed. "A little bit over the top?"

"A little more than a little bit."Alex and Mal assured him at the same time.

Ben grinned wider. "Well, so much for my first impression."

_Well aren't they hitting off…_ Alex didn't want to have false hopes, but if Mal decided she actually likes it here, maybe they won't steal the wand and not return to the Isle, to _Mother_.

"Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you?" Audrey asked.

_Careful, Princess..._ Alex thought.

"Yeah, you know what, I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh, my mom's Aurora. Sleeping-"

"Beauty." Mal exclaimed, her eyes flashing green. "Yeah, I heard the name. And I totally do not blame you for grandparents for inviting everyone in the world besides my mother to their stupid christening."

"Water under the bridge?"

"Totes!" Mal exclaimed and they both laughed fakely.

Alex knew Audrey would soon regret messing with Mal. _No one_ EVER talks to Mal like that and gets away with it.

"Okay." Ben said, clapping his hands together. "How about a tour? Yeah."

Alex tried to suppress his excitement while his friends shrugged, following Ben as he liked arms with Audrey and walked over the statue of the actual King of Auradon.

"Auradon Prep, originally built over 300 years ago and converted to a High School when my father became king." He exclaimed and stopped in front of the king's statue and clapped twice, making it turn from man to beast.

Carlos screamed and jumped in Alex's arms, trying to crawl at him for protection.

The child was so used to this kind of thing he just looked ahead blankly, while holding the De Vill boy bridal style.

"Carlos, it's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that everything it's possible." Ben explained.

Alex inspected the statue. The figure felt familiar in a way. Not as familiar as Ben felt, but really close. Maybe he saw it on some poster back on the Isle. Most of them had the king's face on it and Ben resembled his father well enough.

"Does he shed much?" Mal asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch." Ben said, and this time Alex couldn't suppress a smile.

Everyone started walking again. Alex dropped Carlos unceremoniously on the floor.

"A little freaky, huh?" asked Alex.

Carlos nodded before clapping his hands, looking at the statue, making Alex frown.

"That prince did it and it changed so maybe…"

Alex snorted. "I think it takes a lot more than doing this-" he said and clapped twice. "-to chan-"

"Look!"

Alex turned and watch in disbelief as the statue morphed back from beast to human. Now he was standing in front of the figure that thought it was a good idea to trap every villain on an Isle.

And yet, looking at the statue, he couldn't bring himself to hate him.

What was wrong with him? He had no problem hating _Audrey_ or the children that gave him weird looks _,_ so what makes the King and the Prince so special?

"Bah! Must be a timer or something." Alex said, frustrated. "Come on!"


	4. School differences

_Seven-year-old Benjamin Beast was balancing on a chair to look inside the crib his baby brother was sleeping. He tried reaching for something to hold on, but he accidentally hit a book making it fall on the floor loudly._

_Ben winched and looked down. Sure enough, his baby brother woke up with a start, tears already forming in his eyes._

_Ben instantly started panicking._

" _Wait! Oh no..."_

_Alex started crying. Ben looked around, he needed an idea and fast._

_He took his ring off the necklace he wore and started hitting it lightly against the gold parts of the crib, in the rhythm of the song '_ Beauty and the Beast'.

_Alex stopped crying almost immediately, making Ben smile, then he started laughing and giggling when his big brother started making funny faces at him._

Ben shook his head as they entered Auradon Prep's main foyer. The kid - the son of _Mother Gothel -_ was reminding him a lot of his little brother. He would have been around nine and a half now. Ben knew he shouldn't think like this. Every time he saw a little boy with blue eyes and brown hair, he instantly thought it was his Alex.

But this time, the child he was looking at was named _Alex._ Ben knew this could be just a coincidence. A ... _weird_ coincidence, but a coincidence nonetheless.

He had to focus. This wasn't his brother.

"So, you guys have a lot of magic here, like wands and stuff like that?" Mal asked.

"Yeah, all of it exists, of course." Ben said. "But it's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals."

"Who just happen to be kings and queens?" Mal asked.

"That's true!" Audrey exclaimed as she forced Ben's arm around her, making him look uncomfortable. "Our royal blood goes back for hundreds of years."

Alex frowned. Belle was just a girl from a small village. Aladdin was a street rat. Cinderella was practically a maid in her house.

He was ready to say it when Ben spotted his escape.

"Doug! Doug, come down!" Ben said, moving away from Audrey. "This is Doug. He's going to help you with your schedules and show you the dorms."

Then he looked at Mal and Alex knew for sure he likes her.

"I'll see you later, okay?" he asked then much to Alex's confusion, Ben turned to him as well. "And if there's anything you need, feel free to-"

"Ask Doug." Audrey butted in and then she and Mal fake laughed awkwardly. The prissy princess dragged the poor and unfortunate Ben away before anyone could protest.

(TIME SKIP)

Alex was the first one to enter the room he, Jay and Carlos had to share.

His jaw dropped.

It was so big! So new! So _bright_!

It was four times bigger than his little room at the Tower. _One_ bed was bigger than the closet he usually slept in.

He jumped on the bed in the middle, while Carlos and Jay were fighting for the other two.

The next few hours were the most relaxing hours in his life. He didn't have to worry about food, 'cause he still had some from the limo. He didn't have to worry about anyone sneaking in and stealing his stuff. (Not even Jay, because he was too busy stealing anything else.) And for the first time in his life, he didn't have to worry _at all_ that his mother would march in to throw him back in the Tower.

He liked Auradon, he decided as he switched the channels of the TV.

When Mal and Evie came into their room, Carlos and Jay went to help them steal the wand. Alex didn't go with them and fortunately, his friends didn't protest, so he went to see the school.

No one was on the halls, which meant it was probably past 'curfew', whatever that means.

He started looking around. Auradon was ... nice? Alex never saw anything so clean and shiny, so he wasn't sure how much he liked it.

"Hey." A voiced said and he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

Reacting pure on instinct, he turned and caught the hand, then judo-flipped the owner over his shoulder. He heard someone groan in pain, but he didn't feel the other person trying to attack him so he let go of the arm and looked down.

Alex winched. He judo-flipped Doug.

"Ops..."

"Whoa... Ow! Where did you learn _that_?!" Doug gasped.

Alex shrugged.

"On the streets on the Isle of the Lost." He frowned. "Why did you attack me?"

"I didn't attack you." Doug said, trying to stand up.

' _Be mean.'_ Is what Alex should do on the Isle. But Auradon was the complete opposite of the Isle so he should be... ' _nice'?_ He wasn't sure he got it right, but it was worth a shot.

Plus Doug didn't look like he could rob him, much less hurt him, so Alex offered him a hand, which the older boy took gratefully.

"I wanted to ask you what where you doing out past curfew." Doug explained. "You could get in serious trouble if anyone else would catch you."

Alex narrowed his eyes. "And what are _you_ doing here?"

"I have to give Fairy Godmother some papers, because I couldn't find her before."

Alex looked at him closely. He wasn't lying.

"And actually, I think you could help me with something." Doug said and started searching for a paper.

"Me?" Alex asked raising his eyebrows. How could _he_ help an Auradonian kid?

"We still don't know your ages. Mal and Evie look around 15 or 16, but Jay looks older and Carlos younger."

Alex frowned. "Why would you need to know our ages?"

"So we can put you in your classes."

"But we're all in the same class."

Doug stopped what he was doing and turned to stare at the child, trying to figure out if he was joking or not.

...

He wasn't joking.

"How old is Evie?" He asked Alex.

"15."

"How old are you?"

"I'm nine and a half."

Doug frowned. "Then how can you two be in the same classes?!"

Alex shrugged.

"On the Isle no one cares what you do at school. Everybody just took whatever classes they wanted and went whenever they felt like it or when the teacher threatened them. We five have been in the same classes for years." He stopped when he saw Doug's face. "Don't look at me like that! _I_ didn't invent the system there! And we had completely different classes there, so of course school was different!"

Doug looked curious now. "What classes did you have?"

"Weird Science, Enrichment, Evil Schemes and Nasty Plots and my mother taught Selfishness 101, but everyone just called it Selfie Class."

Doug tried to wrap his head around the new information but stopped. It was late and he still needed to find Fairy Godmother and sent Alex to bed.

Still, he made a mental note to tell Ben about this.

"Uh... Here is ... a little different." he tried to explain and Alex snorted.

"You have no idea." He said and Doug gulped. The kid was freakishly intimidating.

"Here you have classes only with people your age." He explained and Alex frowned, like he just heard that bugs are comestible. "So I need you to tell me all your ages."

Alex narrowed his eyes at him.

"We're all in the same class."

_Oh boy._

"How old is Carlos?"

"We'll stay in the same class."

"How old is Jay then?"

"We're _staying_ in the same class." Alex said more forcefully and Doug had to restrain himself from taking a step back.

"How old is Jay?"

"I'm telling Mal!" Alex suddenly said, like that was supposed to scare him.

Unfortunately, it did scare him, at least a little....

Doug took a deep breath, and tried not to look at Alex's scary deep blue eyes.

"You are nine years old-"

"Nine _and a half"_

"-and Evie is fifteen." Doug continued. "With the exception of Remedial Goodness 101, you two for example have no chance of having the same classes together. Now either you tell me Mal's, Jay's and Carlos' ages or I'll have to ask Fairy Godmother to do a spell and tell me. So?"

Doug flinched when Alex glared at him. Fairy Godmother wouldn't do a spell for something like this and he knew it. He only hoped Alex wouldn't see through his lie.

He was wrong.

"Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos are all _fifteen."_ He said, glaring at Doug, like he dared him to argue. "Any other questions?" he asked sarcastically.

Doug gulped.

"None."

Then Alex _growled_ and Doug scurried away as fast as he could.

He growled.

Alex _growled._

In his defence, Doug probably deserved it. He practically tried to destroy their group.

But he never heard someone growl so _animal like._ Alex sounded like a wolf.

Doug tried not to look back at the intense blue eyes that he knew were watching him walk way to fast to Fairy Godmother.

Next day, the first class Alex and his friends had was Remedial Goodness 101 and it was safe to say, Alex has never been more bored in his entire life. Which was saying a lot since he had spent most of his life trying to get out of chains and closets.

His conversation with Doug was still fresh in his mind. He tried to be nice. He really did. He answered Doug's question about his and Evie's ages and the ones about the classes at Dragon Hall and all Doug agreed on was letting his friend stay in the same class.

_He_ tried to be nice and all he got was to be shipped in a whole different class, filled with prissy prink princesses.

_Typical._

"If someone hands you a crying baby, do you: A) curse it. B) lock it in a tower. C) give it a bottle. Or D) carve out its heart?" FG asked.

_Really?_

Evie raised her hand happily.

FG beamed. "Evie."

"What was the second one?"

_Oh, boy..._

FG's smile faded. "Oh, okay. Anyone else?"

Alex was glaring at the board. He never raised his hand, but he always answered correctly at every question FG asked him.

He figured he should answer with the one a teacher from the Isle would disapprove of. So far, his technic worked.

But he was _never_ going to answer a question that had ' _looked in the tower'_ as a possible answer.

"Alex?" FG asked hopefully.

Alex turned to glare at her, more forcefully than at the board. FG took a step back surprised. His friends didn't even blinked at them differently.

Mal was drawing distracted, while Evie was doing her makeup and Jay and Carlos continued looking at the board confused.

"Mal?" FG asked.

Mal looked up. "C) give it a bottle."

"Correct. _Again_." FG said, obviously glad she was getting _somewhere_ with at least one of them.

Alex wasn't really sure about that, but he didn't want to burst her bubble yet. She was alright until _that_ question came.

"You're on fire girl." Carlos said.

"Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun." Mal answered in a _duh_ tone.

The three of them _ohh_ , finally understanding the logic.... Or _a_ logic anyway...

Suddenly, the door opened and a trembling girl entered with some papers. She quickly fled to FG whimpering and looking at the Vks like they might pounce at her.

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Hello, dear one." FG said kindly.

"You have to sign an early dismissal for the coronation." the girl said, still looking ready to faint.

"Everyone, I hope you remember my daughter Jane." FG said while she signed the papers.

"Mom!"

"Jane, this is everyone." She continued, giving Jane a little push.

"That's okay. Don't mind me. As you were." The short haired girl muttered then rushed out as quickly as she could.

FG turned back the Vks.

"Let's continue. If you find a vial of poison, do you: A) put it in the king's wine. B) paint it on an apple."

Alex, Evie and Mal chuckle at this one.

"Or C) turn it over to the proper authorities?"

Everyone except for Alex and Mal raised their hands. Jay put down Carlos's hand and started fighting him until FG named him.

"C) turn it over to the proper authorities." He said smirking.

"I was gonna say that!" Carlos complained.

"Well I said it first." Jay said and they started fighting.

FG tapped her stick against the podium a few times. "Boys. Boys! I am encouraging you to use that energy on the Turney field." She told them, making Alex frown.

He had no idea what Turney means, but it sounded familiar.

_Alex could see a drawing of the same animal he had on his bracelet, hanging above him, and a really big light brown teddy bear next to him. A pair of big brown eyes were watching him happily next to the drawing._

_He remembered someone talking, but he couldn't remember the voice._

" _When you grow older, we'll be able to play Turney together!"_

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Carlos started talking.

"Oh, no no, it's okay. Whatever that is... we'll pass."

"I wanna play." Alex said, surprising everyone, including himself.

He wasn't sure what possessed him to say it, but he actually wanted to try it.

Whatever that was.

His friends continued to stare at him like he just grown a second head.

FG looked apologetic. "I'm sorry Alex, but the team members have to be at least 14. You can try out for the juniors though. Or speak with Coach."

And that's how Alex found himself looking for 'Coach', not even an hour later. He was supposed to be in his Math Class, but he was ditching. The tryouts for Turney were in an hour and he had to talk and convinced the coach to let him try with Jay and Carlos.

He finally entered the gym. Alex could hear people training and someone yelling at them to move faster. He looked down, and started observing. He wasn't stupid. He couldn't just go and announce he wanted to play a game he never saw before, much less played.

There were fourteen people in the gym. The Coach, a helper - as Alex referred to in his mind - that wrote down everything the Coach told him to and 12 men, all grownups, that wore blue T-shirts with ' _Auradon Guards T'_ wrote with yellow on the front. In Alex's opinion, they all looked ridiculous.

Each of them was punching a mannequin about 6'7", while the Coach complimented some of them.

Alex nearly snorted. If this was the training the guards took he wondered how could the villains ever lose.

The first class at Dragon Hall fighting. Alex saw five year olds punching way better than those losers.

He walked over to the Coach.

The Coach didn't see him right away.

Alex crossed his hands at his chest and cleared his throat.

The Coach and the helper turned to look down at him. In moments like this, he really hated being small.

"Can I help you?"

"Fairy Godmother said I have to speak with you first if I want to try out for Turney."

The Coach smiled amused, while the helper snorted.

"Son, come to the tryouts after you grow up a little, okay?" he said, making the helper chuckle.

Alex narrowed his eyes. "What do I need to do to let me try?" he asked and the Coach raised an eyebrow. Alex saw with the corner of his eye the guards spotting him and stopping their training.

The Coach shrugged.

"You could try to impress me, but no one ever managed before." He joked while the guards and the helper laughed.

"Alright then." Alex said, walking at the first mannequin.

All the guards made several steps back, mocking him by doing exaggerated bows and shouting 'encouragement'.

Alex kept his poker face on as he place himself in front of the first mannequin, cracking his knuckles.

The guards started laughing harder.

Alex quickly punched the first mannequin making it fall on the floor with a loud _THUD!_ But he was already rotating to hit the second one with his elbow. The second mannequin fell. He punched the third, still not stopping. Then he jumped up and proceed to jump, flipping twice then kicking the fourth mannequin making its head fly.

No one was laughing anymore as the head flew and hit the fifth mannequin, sending it falling onto the sixth, who fell onto the seventh and so on. Less than a minute later, eleven very heavy mannequins were laying on the ground while the only standing one was decapitated.

Alex turned around at the fourteen people that were looking at him open-mouthed.

"See ya at the tryouts then." He said and saluted. "Good luck on your training _boys_." Alex exclaimed before walking out the door, smirking.


	5. Tourney and new faces

Alex kept getting confused frowns as he walked down the halls and onto the Tourney field. Not that he cared.

He was wearing camouflage pants, his forearm guards that hid his bracelet and scars, and a blue, yellow and white tryout uniform for Tourney. It was official. Evie was a true magician when it came to clothes. Since everyone that played or tried out for Tourney was at least 14, there were no uniforms his size. She had managed to make him his very own uniform in less than half an hour.

Alex was less than half the size of everyone there, but for some reason everyone parted ways as he walked by.

"Hey." Jay greeted him when he finally made it to him and Carlos.

Alex grinned at him. "Hey."

Carlos frowned. "How did you make them let you try out?"

Alex shrugged. "I humiliate their royal guards at training."

"Having fun?" Jay asked, grinning.

"Starting to."

Their conversation ended there as Jay left to talk with Carlos when he saw Ben approaching. Alex knew he considered the soon-to-be-king a little too friendly for his tastes so he stayed to talk while Jay escaped.

"Hey Benny Boo!"

Ben laughed embarrassed.

"You're never going to forget that, are you?"

"Nope."

"So what are you – Are you – you know-"

Alex actually felt amused by the stuttering prince. Poor guy was probably trying to find a nice way of asking him what the hell was he doing on the field _with_ a uniform, since the youngest person besides him was Carlos who _officially_ was 15.

"I'm trying out for Tourney!" Alex announced with a big grin.

Ben couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh… Um – Have you talked with Coach first? Because-"

"I did."

"You did?"

"I did."

Ben wasn't sure if he should be surprised, shocked or curious.

"How did it go?"

Alex threw him a smirk.

"Well, first he said I was too young. Then he told me to impress him. Then I humiliated his guards. And then here I am." He finished, his blue eyes flashing dangerously.

Ben couldn't help but compare Alex's eyes with his brother's. When he was born, his baby brother's eyes were light sky blue eyes, but as he grew older, each month his eyes seemed to become darker, starting to look even more like his father's. When he was six months old, his eyes were an intense electric blue.

_Alex_ that was in front of him had blue eyes. But they were more mature and more of a dangerous stormy blue eyes.

But it was the same intense blue.

"Here you are." Ben murmured.

Coach blew in his whistle.

"And _now."_ Alex suddenly said. "Let's hope I won't see _you_ on the field."

"Jay, Alex, Ben: offence! Chad you're defense!" Coach yelled. "Taylor, you're the shooter."

"Right, Coach!"

"Hey. Hey! Hey, you! Lost boy! Put your helmet on. Get out of the kill zone!"

Alex couldn't help but laugh. He'd never seen Carlos look so confused in his entire life!

"Kill zone? Wha-?"

"Pick it up. Put it on! Two hands!"

Jay and Alex exchanged glances. The _kill zone_ looked interesting. Ben saw them discretely nod at each other, but before he could say anything, Coach blew in his whistle.

In that moment it was like everything went into slow motion. Ben realized why Alex said he hoped not to see him in his way.

At the whistle, Jay and Alex growled and took off _destroying_ the other team.

Jay was more ruthless, running around, knocking down as many people as he could, even if they were from his own team!

Alex was more calculated. He ran up with an incredible speed, stole the ball then ran straight for the enemy gate. The first eight people that tried to stop him ended up on the floor faster than anyone could blink. The rest of the standing people parted ways as Jay and Alex ran up to Carlos.

"Ah! Jay, it's me! It's Carlos!"

Jay didn't seem to care.

"Wait, stop, Jay. Stop! No, no, no, no! Ah!" yelled Carlos before dropping on the ground, letting Jay jump over him.

Alex passed him the ball and Jay scored.

"Oh, yeah! Come on, let's go!" Jay yelled as he and Alex fist-bumped.

Everyone was staring at them in shock.

Then Jay started doing a weird happy dance, making Alex stop and laugh at him.

"Oh! Whoo, whoo, whoo! Oh! Oh!"

"What just happened?"

"Who are these guys?"

"Who's the kid?"

Alex, with his sensible hearing, could hear everything the people were whispering, but he was too pumped up with adrenaline to care at the moment.

"You two!" Coach suddenly yelled. "Get over here!"

Jay stopped dancing and he and Alex exchanged glances.

"Yeah, you!"

They jogged over to the coach with the rest of the team.

"What do you call that?"

Jay shrugged.

"Survival?" Alex answered, though it came out more like a question.

"I call that raw talent." Coach Jenkins corrected. He pointed to them. "Come find me later. I'll show you something you haven't seen before. It's called a Rule Book."

Alex frowned. "A what?"

Jay looked equally confused.

"Welcome to the team boys." Coach told them and Alex grinned.

Ben realized that grinning, Alex looked even more like his brother.

"And you." Coach suddenly said, turning Ben's attention to him. He was pointing at Carlos this time. "You ever thought about band?"

Jay burst out laughing and even Alex couldn't help but smirk.

"I'll work with him, Coach." Ben announced, making Alex look at him.

He made a mental note to go with Carlos when they were training. He liked Ben, but the guy wasn't raised on the Isle and Alex didn't want to risk him saying something wrong and making Carlos have a panic attack or something.

He was ready to leave when he saw one of the blond princes looking at him and his friends in disgust.

He knew Jay saw him too, so he walked away, but not before he stepped on the prince's toes. Ten seconds later, Jay came near him with a smirk on his face and Alex realized he probably bumped onto him.

"Okay, let's run that again!" Coach yelled and blew in his whistle.

____________________

About half an hour later, Alex was walking around trying to find his next class, Geography. Whatever that meant.

He found every other class except the one he was looking for and he was getting frustrated. This place was way too confusing for his tastes. He was ready to just walk into any class and give up. He doubted the students had enough courage to tell him to leave if he would.

"Hey, dorky, where are you going?" a voice suddenly said, but Alex knew it was too far away to be addressed to him.

He turned around and started walking in the direction of the voice.

"Going to cry to mommy and daddy again, little baby?" another voice said and then laughter.

Alex finally saw it.

There were four guys, around thirteen or fourteen, who were pinching and shoving a boy maybe one inch taller than him.

The little boy had blond hair, brown eyes and he wore a pair of dorky glasses. He looked close to tears.

Alex knew he should probably leave. A villain would go there and pick on all five of them, but he should at least go away and pretend he never saw anything.

But he hated bullies. Alex learned to protect himself and Dizzy and Carlos. No one protected him before he entered Mal's gang.

The one of the older boys shoved the kid a little harder, making him fall on the floor and Alex growled, but the guys were laughing so hard they didn't even hear him.

"Hey!" he yelled marching over and everyone turned towards him.

The boys started laughing harder.

"Now there's two dorks!"

Alex narrowed his eyes and one of the guys frowned.

"Leave." He commanded. "Before you regret it."

"And what will you do if I refuse?" the first guy laughed and went to shove him.

Alex caught his hand before it touched him and judo-flipped the idiot over his shoulder.

"Did I shutter?!" he growled. "Beat it!"

All four morons scattered away as fast as they could. Two of them were nearly crying.

Alex dropped his glare and adopted a more relaxed looking stance. He offered a hand to the boy on the floor.

"Ya alright?"

The boy stared at him in shock, fear, but also curiosity. He took his hand and let Alex help him up.

"T-Thanks."

Alex looked at him closely. The kid was dressed expensively, just like everyone there, and he was an inch or two taller than him.

He didn't want friends. He was not going to betray Dizzy like that.

But he also needed someone to show him around.

"I'm Alex."

"Um… My name is Ethan." He looked like he wanted to saw something else, but decided against.

Alex didn't press him.

"Think you can show me where the Geography class is held? I'm unbelievably lost."

That seemed to snap Ethan back to reality.

"Yeah, sure. I have the same class, too, so you can just follow me." He said and started walking. "Are you in the 4A group?"

Alex frowned and took out his schedule from his pocket.

"Apparently."

"Cool! That means you'll be in all of my classes."

Alex doubted this kid was in _his_ Remedial Goodness class, but he chose not to burst his bubble yet.

They continued walking and Ethan started talking more and more about everything and anything. Alex didn't really mind. Dizzy liked to talk a lot, too. He was fine with listening. Plus, Ethan was talking mainly about the teachers and stuff about Auradon Prep which was pretty useful, since Alex didn't really know about it.

They still arrived two minutes after the bell rang, not that Alex particularly cared.

They entered and Ethan quickly scurried away to his seat, mumbling an apology for being late. A few kids chuckled at him, but they all shut up when they saw _the son of Mother Gothel_ enter.

Alex took his time closing the door. He could feel the children's and most importantly, the _professor's_ gazes fixed on him and he mentally prepared for the outcome.

_Don't glare, don't growl, don't bite!_ Mal would kill him if they were all sent back because of him.

He turned around and threw the professor a sarcastic smile, so obvious even the pure little royals in the room could see it was fake.

"Hi!"

The children in the front row leaned back a little, like they expected him to jump at them.

" _Mr. Gothel_ -" the teacher started to say before he was interrupted.

"I prefer Alex." He said, dropping the smile and setting off for a bored expression.

"Absent for the first three hours and late for the fourth?"

The children widened their eyes. Apparently being absent was a big deal.

"Actually I had to talk to Coach Jenkins in the first hour so I can try out for Tourney in the second hour, and I was on the field for an hour and a half – you can ask him, if you don't believe me, he knows my name – then it took me half an hour to find the class since you don't exactly have signs with _Geography that way_ or people that know how to give directions." He finished, crossing his arms at his chest.

The children continued staring with wide eyes at the two of them – Ethan included.

The teacher narrowed his eyes at him and Alex nearly growled.

"Very well then." He finally said. "Take a seat next to Mr. Charming and keep in mind that if you are late ever again, no matter the circumstances, there will be consequences."

The only free seat was next to Ethan, which didn't exactly make him feel better since he was practically betraying Dizzy _with her own step-cousin_.

He half listened to what the teacher said as he rested his head on his hand and thought of how Dizzy might be coping.

__________

Alex was frustrated by how much Ethan reminded him of Dizzy. They were both incredibly nice persons, they couldn't stand up for themselves and they were very happy and talkative.

Ethan was smiling and laughing, the incident with the four older kids long forgotten, which made Alex wonder if it happened a lot. He continued to walk with Alex to the rest of the classes, talking and explaining everything the Vk didn't understand.

Ethan got over the fact that he was _the son of Mother Gothel_ way faster than Alex would have imagined. He also seemed very determinate to be his friend.

Alex still heard whispering around him and people still parted ways as he walked by, but it seemed to be getting better since people started seeing him with Ethan.

And then it happened.

Two days after he and Ethan met, they entered the _Interior Swimming Pool_ with the rest of the class.

"Explain again: why are we here?" Alex asked for the third time. Fortunately, Ethan didn't mind repeating himself.

"Once every month we are allowed to go to the pool to play and not go to the P.E. class."

Alex frowned as he approached to look at the water. He never saw water so clear back on the Isle.

"It looks poisoned." He said and Ethan frowned.

"Have you ever played in a pool before?"

Since they walked with each other most of the day, Ethan had gotten enough courage to ask him questions of his own. He never asked about personal stuff or anything. He figured quickly that if Alex wanted to talk he would.

Alex was always careful with what he said though. They may have a few similar characteristics, but Ethan was _not_ Dizzy.

"I haven't even _seen_ a pool before."

"But you _do_ know how to swim, don't you?" Ethan asked. He had been going to the pool since he was little. He loved to swim!

Alex snorted. "Of course not."

Ethan frowned. "But you live on an Isle!"

"Yeah, with a barrier around it, remember?!" he snapped, obviously mad.

Ethan winched. He shouldn't have asked questions about the Isle.

"I'm sorry…" he said quietly.

Alex didn't turn to him as he continued to look at the water. He wore a swimsuit like the rest of the class, his had a camouflage theme – he loves Evie – while everyone else had crowns – which looked ridiculous in his mind – but he kept his T-shirt and his forearm guards on to hide his scars. Now he was going to have to talk with another teacher so he won't have to ditch every month.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't see Chad approach from behind, until it was too late.

"Alex!" he heard Ethan yell before he hit the water.


	6. Swimming and dogs

Ethan Charming was trying to formulate an apology when he saw his older brother, Chad, approaching. He instantly frowned. Chad had been mad at him the moment he slipped and said his best friend was a Vk. The two of them had been fighting since yesterday.

Ethan didn't like it when he made people angry, especially his brother. But no one ever stood up for him, not even Chad, and their parents couldn't help since they were always at their castle. Alex stood up for him. He was so cool! He scared four boys, he made it in the Tourney Team and he always looked so intimidating when people looked at him. He stayed with Ethan and even treated him as an equal! He wasn't going to listen to his brother and destroy probably the best friendship he ever had.

Ethan prepared to tell Chad to go away, but before he could even open his mouth, his brother picked Alex up and threw him in the pool.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled. "Get him out! _Get him out_! He can't swim!"

His collages started looking their way and one or two even gasped.

"He is dangerous and you shouldn't even stay _near_ him!" Chad yelled, ignoring what his little brother was saying.

"Chad, _he can't swim_! Get him out!"

Paula, one of Ms Potts daughter, ran forward and helped Ethan get Alex out of the water. Chad narrowed his eyes and tried to move him away from the Vk, but his brother shocked him and everyone there when he _pushed_ Chad away from him. People starred at Ethan, his brother included as he went and brought Alex a towel. They didn't expect him to have that much strength. Chad almost fell on his butt!

"Are you okay?" he asked Alex.

His friend spitted some water. "Sure. I just almost died. Nothing unusual."

What scared Ethan was how _serious_ Alex was when he said that _._

Alex glared at Chad, but he didn't growl. He was probably too tired to do that. Ethan didn't doubt that. He fell in the deepest part of the pool.

"Is this really how you treat people here?" Alex suddenly snapped, but he didn't turn again to look at Chad, he was looking at his wet clothes. "'Cause if yes, then maybe the Isle and Auradon are not so different after all."

In that moment every whisper stopped. Ethan could hear everyone's breathing, but Alex didn't seem to notice. He just looked annoyed that his forearm guards got wet.

He took the right one off and everyone saw the scars on his wrist. This time it was like in a movie. Everyone gasped at the same time, making Alex stop trying to take the water out of the cloth and look up.

"What? What happened _now?"_ he asked annoyed.

Ethan never actually questioned him about his forearm guards. They went from right under his elbow, down the forearm and a little around his thumb, completely hiding his wrist. He thought it was just something to complete his Isle style, but it was actually to hide his scars. They were so many he couldn't even count them. His wrist was completely white from the scars. They were smaller and larger and longer, two or three were going from his wrist or thumb to his elbow.

Everybody was frozen, looking horrified.

"What happened?" Ethan asked quietly, but in the total silence Alex heard him perfectly.

His friend just looked at him confused, which worried Ethan even more. He finally realized they were looking at his right hand.

"Oh." Alex said. He tried to give Ethan a small smile. "Gee. If you act like that for only this, I guess I shouldn't take the other off." Alex continued, trying to enlighten the mood a little.

No success. Ethan actually looked more horrified.

"What's going on here?" the teacher finally came and Alex scrambled to get his forearm back on.

He took his beanie off and tried to get the water out. He shook his head, resembling a wet dog in the other student's eyes. His head was freezing.

Chad used the opportunity to speak.

"The _Vk_ jumped into the pool, Ms. Evans. He knew it was against the rules and he still did!" So what if the little brat got a few scars? He probably deserved them.

Ethan's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe his brother would lie like that! They were supposed to be the good guys! The heroes!

"Is that so?" the teacher said looking at Alex and Ethan was horrified to see that his friend didn't look like he was going to even _try_ and say something in his defense.

Suddenly, it clicked.

_He knows it won't matter._

And Chad knew it, too. Who was Ms. Evans going to believe? It was _Chad Charming_ against a villain.

And Ethan knew his collages. They weren't brave enough to say something against Chad.

"Whatever." Alex said and got up. "But I'm not gonna get a lecture while I'm wet." He said and walked out of the room, not bothering to look at anyone.

"Mister Gothel! You cannot leave like that! This is not how this school works." The teacher yelled, but Alex ignored her.

Ethan watched him go while Chad looked smug. He couldn't let his friend down like that. It wasn't right.

"You're a liar!" he yelled and everyone turned to stare at him. Chad's eyes widened when he saw who Ethan was looking at. "Chad pushed him into the water! I _saw_ it! He lied!"

"He jumped Ethan! You didn't see it clearly." Chad yelled, trying to convince the teacher.

"He didn't! He doesn't even know how to swim!"

"Ethan's right!" Paula suddenly exclaimed and a few kids started to nod.

Chad started chuckling nervously. "He lives on an _Isle,_ of course he knows-"

"An Isle with a barrier around it, _remember?!_ " Ethan suddenly snapped, making Chad take a step back.

The teacher turned to Chad. "Is that true Mister Charming?" By the look in her eyes, Chad knew he was in _deep_ trouble.

Alex slapped his wet beanie back on his wet head as he continued walking. He was tired of everyone and everything in this place, annoyed by how clueless this princes and princesses are, angry at Chad Stupid Charming and above all, he was _wet!_

He passed Mal and Ben, who stopped talking as he passed by.

"Alex?"

"Why are y-"

"Don't ask. _Do_ punch Tall Charming when you see him." He said and continued walking, not seeing Mal's eyes flash green.

Alex swore as he looked at his still wet arm guards. You'd think he'd have at least one more pair with him, but he forgot his only spare at Dizzy's shop.

Someone knocked on the door and he rolled his eyes. How stupid could someone be to bother him while he was in this mood?!

He huffed and opened the door, ready to yell at whoever was to beat it, but he stopped when he saw Misses Evans. He wanted to growl at her. She _deserved_ to be growled at, but he didn't want to go back to the Isle. Not yet.

He didn't trust himself to open his mouth and say hi. Fortunately, he didn't need to.

"I came to announce you that Mister Charming _will_ be punished for that little stunt he did an hour ago and that I'll talk with Fairy Godmother to allow you to do something else next time the class goes to the Pool." She announced, pretty formal.

Alex could do nothing but stare at her. He seriously doubted that Chad admitted he pushed him in the pool.

Misses Evans' eyes sparkled for a moment, but Alex wasn't sure if it was from anger or happiness or something else.

"Your collages made sure I heard the whole truth after you left, but you should thank Ethan Charming the most though." She said and left.

Alex still didn't say anything.

Ethan _protected_ HIM?

He never would have expected _that_. Why would he do it? Dizzy would. But why Ethan? They barely knew each other for two days!

It felt good. Alex decided. To know that there is someone in Auradon who would have his back. His friends couldn't risk doing too much and he understood them. He couldn't risk doing too much for them, either.

He sighed. He should probably find Ethan and thank him.

And looking at the clock, he should probably go and help Ben with Carlos, too.

Or Carlos with Ben. He couldn't be sure.

Ben was looking at the watch while he waited for Carlos to come. If he finished here early he would have about 15 minutes to go and figure out why Alex was wet a few hours ago and why Chad suddenly got detention and a pretty nasty bruise on his arm.

"Hey." A voice said behind him, making him jump.

He turned and saw Alex there with an amused smirk on his face.

"Hey." He said. Maybe he wouldn't need to go and talk with Fairy Godmother after all. "How are you doing?"

"Great."

"Do you want to train with us?"

Alex made a face. "I think I had enough training for one day. But I was planning to tag along."

The tone of his voice told Ben that he wouldn't take no for an answer. Not that he would have said no anyway, he really _did_ want to talk with Alex. And figure out if he was going mad or not, because he couldn't get the similarities of him and his brother out of his head.

"Awesome." He said and then he turned to Carlos, who was just coming towards them. "Okay Carlos, we're going start with some sprints, okay?" he yelled and he and Alex moved a little further.

Carlos nodded and prepared to run. Ben took out the chronometer and watched with the corner of his eye as the kid looked at it curiously.

"Okay.... Go!"

Just then Alex heard a growl.

"What's that?" he asked taking a defensive stance, but Ben was too busy with the chronometer to notice.

Alex and Carlos spotted it at the same time.

A _dog_ was chasing Carlos, barking. Alex felt his blood freeze. His friend started screaming and running even faster.

"Oh! Ah! No, wait!"

Ben was still oblivious.

"Sweet!" he praised, looking at the time.

"Carlos!" Alex yelled and ran after him.

"Carlos?"

"AHH!"

Ben couldn't believe how fast they were. Especially Alex.

Carlos climbed a tree while still screaming.

"Alex! Ben, help! Alex!"

Alex ran and planted himself between Carlos and the dog. The Gaston twins put their hunting dogs to attack him as often as they could. They were much bigger and dangerous looking than this one. If he could fight them and survive, he could certainly fight this one, too. Especially if it was for Carlos.

Ben finally made it to them when he heard Alex growl and he froze. But not from fear.

Because he _knew_ that growl. It was his _father's_ growl. He only heard it once or twice, but he was sure it was the same.

He was snapped out of his thought when he heard Carlos screaming.

"Ben! Help me! This thing is a killer!" He yelled from the tree, pointing at Dude. "He's gonna chase me down and rip out my throat. This is a viciousrabid pack animal!"

"Hey, hey. Who told you that?" Ben asked incredulously. Dude wasn't even barking anymore.

"My mother." He said in a ' _duh'_ tone.

"Cruella?" Ben asked surprised.

"She's a dog expert. A dog yellerer!"

Ben picked Dude up. Alex froze in his fighting stance and looked at him with wide eyes. The same blue eyes that kept haunting him for the past few days.

"Why are you holding him?! He's gonna attack you!" Carlos screamed and Alex looked like he wanted to yell the same thing.

"Carlos, you've never actually met a dog, have you?" Ben asked gently.

"Of course not."

"Dude meet Carlos, Carlos, this is Dude." Ben presented."He's the campus mutt." He added.

"...He doesn't look like a vicious rabid pack animal." Carlos said and slowly got down from the tree. "Jeez. You're a good boy, aren't you? You're a good boy." He said taking Dude in his arms.

When nothing bad happened, Alex dropped his arms and quickly moved closer, trying to get a better look. He looked so much younger now.

Ben's heart actually melted when he saw with how much wonder he looked at something as common as a dog. Exactly how bad _were_ things on the Isle?

He took Alex in his arms and he felt him freeze, but he relaxed quickly after he saw that Ben did nothing more than pick him up so he can look at the dog better. Dude licked Alex's cheek and Ben chuckled.


	7. The Teddy-bear

"I could really use two tough guys like you two." Coach told Jay and Alex. "The team's a bunch of princes. If you know what I mean."

Alex snorted.

"You're telling me." Jay agreed. "It's all: ' _After you old chum. –Oh, pardon me, did I bump into you?'_ Where we come from it's ' _Prepare to die, sucker!'_ "

Alex nodded. "The Isle goes by the motto: 'Punch or get punched.'" He explained helpfully.

"As my father says: ' _They only way to win is to make sure everybody else loses!'"_

"Jay!" Coach tried to interrupt him, but he got ignored. Alex smirked while Jay continued blabbing.

"You rip-"

"Let me explain a team." Coach said and Alex looked at him curiously.

He knew what a gang was, but he wasn't sure what a team was. Only that, on the Isle, it was very frowned upon those who used that word.

"It's like a family."

Alex cringed and Jay looked at Coach serious.

"You do not want to be at my house on dinner time." He said and Alex shivered.

Coach looked a little disturbed now.

"Okay, okay, um… You know how a body has a lot of different pats? The legs, elbows, ears. But they all need each other. Well that's what a team is… different players who work together to win. Makes any sense?"

Alex turned to Jay and raised an eyebrow asking him a silent question. He could almost see the gears turning in his friends mind.

Jay turned to the Coach.

"Can we be the fists?"

Coach Jenkins frowned and turned to Alex for the translation.

"We're in." he said with a wolf grin.

__________________

Ben was walking down the stairs towards the kitchen. It was a little past midnight and way past curfew, but he couldn't sleep.

He was _almost_ certain that Alex was his brother. How could he not be?! Same hair, same eyes… The personality was totally different, but he had to consider the fact that Alex lived on the _Isle_ almost all his life.

And now, what?

Twice a year Ben and his parents checked on his father's magic mirror to see if they can find his brother. So far it never worked. It was always cloudy.

But Alex lived on the Isle all this time so if he was indeed his baby brother then the mirror probably didn't work because of the barrier that circled the Isle of the Lost.

He wasn't sure his parents would appreciate him phoning in the middle of the night telling them a vk _might_ be his lost brother. Especially since they checked the mirror less than three weeks ago.

But Alex came into Auradon two week ago…

Ben pushed open the kitchen door. He needed some brownies.

He was surprised to see the light on.

"Hey." Alex said, making Ben jump. "What are you doing here?"

Ben looked up.

On the tallest shelf lay Alex, a book in his hand, looking down at him bored. He was wearing a camouflage pajama T-shirt, black pants, his forearm guards and he was barefoot.

"Uh… I couldn't sleep so I came to get something to eat." He didn't think lying would work with Alex. "Why are you here?"

The kid looked at him like he was trying to solve a math problem in his mind.

"Evie took my pillow." He said simply and Ben blinked.

"I can give you another pillow. Even two."

Honestly, he didn't understand the problem and he was pretty sure every bed had at least two pillows.

Alex rolled his eyes. "I _meant_ she took _my_ pillow. My pillow from the Isle."

_The only one I ever had on the Isle and the one Dizzy made for me._ Alex added in his mind.

"Oh _._ "Ben said. _That makes more sense._

Actually, no, it didn't. His pillow from the Isle? He had a special pillow? Ben tried not to look surprised. His mom made him a pillow when he was younger, too. It was probably the same thing.

Alex scowled at the wall. "She said it was dirty and she took it to clean it."

He didn't look at the prince. He already knew he wouldn't understand. He only had his pillow when he slept in Dizzy's shop. Or in his and his friends' hideout. Where he was _safe_. Or… remotely safe anyway. When he wasn't locked in the Tower.

It didn't matter that Jay and Carlos were in the room, he couldn't sleep without his pillow without having a panic attack during the night.

"You know what?" Ben suddenly said. "I think I have just the thing. Come on."

Alex narrowed his eyes, but he followed the prince anyway. He doubted whatever Ben was planning was bad and truth be told, he was getting bored.

He only got more confused when he saw where Ben was leading him.

"Why are we going to your room?" he asked curious.

Ben smiled but didn't answer. He took his key and opened the door, then went in and started looking through a box near his drawer.

"Should be here somewhere…"Ben muttered.

Alex looked around. Ben's room was almost twice as big as his room and he was sharing it with both Jay and Carlos. But he guessed that should have been expected. They were the children of some of the most evil villains in the world and he was the _future King of Auradon._

" _Aha_!" Ben yelled, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He turned around and nearly took a step back. In Ben's hands was a light brown _teddy-bear_. He only saw maybe one or two on the Isle and they were usually missing a limp or a head.

But not this one. This one looked almost _new_. And… _familiar._ Like Ben.

_________________

The second Ben saw the look of curiosity but also _recognition_ on Alex's face, he started planning his unexpected visit to his parents.

This was his brother and he'd be damned before he let him go a second time.

___________________

Mal frowned at the sleeping figure of Alex as she climbed in Jay's bed. The five of them had been sleeping in the same room most of the nights since they arrived here. Mostly just to speak about their plan to steal the wand, of course.

But the fact that they used to sleep like this on the Isle or that it was safer for them to be together was a pleasant bonus.

They usually choose the boys' room because it had three beds instead of two and it was less pink.

Tonight Mal and Evie came earlier than usual, but if the boys or Evie noticed, they never said anything. The daughter of the evil fairy knew Evie took Alex's pillow. She wasn't exactly sure why he was so troubled by that, but it didn't exactly matter.

Mal was their leader.

They followed her orders (not that she ordered them to do hard things or to do them often, but she liked the fact that she knew she could order them and they won't complain), and she listens to them. To their suggestions or problems.

Alex had a problem. She saw it in his panicked eyes as Evie took his pillow to clean it. Mal had always paid a little more attention to him.

Alex was the smallest of her group. But he was far from the weakest. He had moments where he could beat Jay in a fight. He was not as smart as Carlos or Evie, but he was creative. He found solutions and he could escape almost anything.

But most of all, he was _loyal_. You rarely even _hear_ that word on the Isle, but Mal knew that he was the most loyal of them all. To her especially. He never questioned her. Never challenged her. And he always listened to her.

If she said not to talk with someone or not to go somewhere or not to look for something he'd listen.

Except when Dizzy was intervening. That colorful girl had him wrapped around her finger way better than Mal did.

She was certain Alex would have stayed on the Isle if Dizzy would have asked him to and Mal didn't like that. But she could do nothing about it.

She was so sure she'd have to look for him everywhere in Auradon, probably all night, since he was so good at hiding. She did not expect to find him in their room, much less _sleeping_ with some kind of furry dead thing.

Mal glared at the teddy-bear. If that smiley future king thought he could _buy_ one of _her_ crew. She was going to shave his head in his sleep.


	8. The Magic Mirror

Ben jumped out of the limo the moment it stopped in front of the Beast Castle, and promptly ignored poor Lumiere who came to greet him.

He ran on the halls and then the stairs, startling almost the entire staff that was trying to bow to him, but he didn't stop to apologize. He'll have plenty of time to do that _after_ he got his brother back.

Ben stopped for only one second to catch his breath before he opened the door to his parent's study room, also forgetting to knock.

His parents stopped what they were doing and looked at him in shock.

"Ben! Is everything alright?" Queen Belle asked worried. It was not like him to barge in like that unannounced and uninvited.

Ben tried to talk. To say everything he prepared to say in the three hours he spent in the limo, but he was so tired from the run and from the four hours sleep, he had to stop and take another breath.

"Ben?" his father asked, coming next to his wife.

"I found Alex." Ben finally said, shocking his parents even more.

Adam narrowed his eyes and Ben could see the similarities between him and Alex. They had the same blue storm in their eyes, the same clenched jaw when they tried not to growl and the same calm posture that always hid the dangerous fury behind.

He knew his father didn't like to talk about his baby brother. It pained him too much to remember that horrible night and it angered him to see his wife suffer every time someone said something about their lost son.

His mother was staring at him with wide eyes, so shocked she couldn't even place a hand on her husband's arm to calm him down. He could see tears starting to form in her eyes so Ben continued.

"Check the mirror. It will work now. I know it. Please." Ben said, looking at them.

His mother shook her head. It had always been so hard for her to look into the mirror just to see endless, grey smoke.

Ben turned on his heels and rushed out of the room before his dad could demand him to go back to school. He heard his parents coming after him and his father yelling at him to stop, but he ignored them and went straight to the King and Queen's bedroom.

He opened the door and made a run for the secret compartment in the wall.

"Ben! What is the meaning of this?!" his father yelled as he entered the room.

"I know I'm right!" Ben said as he approached with the Magic Mirror in his hand.

Every other magic object was in the Museum, but the Magic Mirror was an exception because it allowed the King and Queen of Auradon to continue the search of their lost child.

His dad opened his mouth to say something else, but Ben beat him to it.

"Show me my brother." He demanded the Mirror.

This was the part that the Queen of Auradon was always afraid of. The part when the Mirror only showed smoke.

But this time, a bright light burst from it, making Belle gasp. Then the image changed and a young child appeared.

Wild brown hair and storm blue eyes, the image of the lost prince appeared before the eyes of the royal family.

Queen Belle put a hand on Adam's arm to support herself as she took in the image of her baby. The King was frozen as he watched the young child frown confused at something, arching one eyebrow totally Belle-style.

"Adam…" his wife gasped. "It's him. It's really him." She said as she gently took the Mirror from Ben. Tears poured down her cheeks as she hugged the image of her youngest son and rushed into the arms of her husband.

King Beast took the Mirror.

"Where is he?"

The image shifted so that the royal family could see the room the youngest prince was in. The library of the Auradon School.

"How is that possible…" the King asked as he continued to watch his lost son talk with Ethan Charming, who seemed to be trying to explain something to him.

"He was one of the children that came from the Isle." Ben cut in, making his parents gape at him. "From my proclamation."

"The Isle?" gasped Belle.

"And it explains why the Mirror couldn't find him until now. The barrier around the Isle probably interfered with its magic."

The look of realization on his parents' faces told Ben he guessed correctly so he continued.

"He was listed as the son of Mother Gothel, but he looked nothing like her. I thought I was losing my mind but there were too many similarities." Ben explained.

His parents exchanged looks.

"Tell us everything." The King said and Ben took a deep breath.

_ Descendants _

A few hours earlier:

Ethan Charming was walking down the halls towards Alex's room to see if he wanted to hang out. It took Alex about three days to ensure him that the other Vks were not going to murder him for coming near their dorm.

But he couldn't help it. Ethan can't handle people being angry at him. Audrey always hated when he disturbed her make-up time and she was freakishly scary when she was mad. And she was wearing _pink_.

But Ethan got over it as he spent more time with Alex. He felt more confident around him. Probably because the Vk already saw him at his lowest and he still hanged out with him.

He knocked on the door and Evie answered.

"Hey." He greeted. "Can I talk with Alex?"

"He's not here." Evie answered and Ethan was ready to thank her and go look for him when Mal cut in.

"And you're probably not going to see him for a _very_ long time."

Ethan paled. Mal didn't say it like she banned him to see Alex, but like something happened to him.

"Why? What happened? Is he alright?!" he asked concerned, making Jay chuckle.

"He found the library." answered Carlos amused.

"Good luck getting him out of there." Mal said and Evie nodded and closed the door to a very dumbfounded Ethan.

_Descendants_

Alex stuffed in his mouth one of the chocolate cupcakes that he snatched from the kitchen. A small part of him wasn't sure if he should have asked if he could take them, but the rest of him was eating chocolate.

He still couldn't believe he was in a library. The only library on the Isle was the one from Dragon Hall, but they never let students in.

But this one… This one was as big as a Ballroom with shelves around 20 feet tall filled with so many different books.

His friends were with him when he discovered it. They wanted a place to talk without being interrupted, when they stumbled around it.

The first twenty minutes they spent watching amused as Alex gaped and ran around this place from heaven for thirty minutes nonstop climbing the shelves and collecting books. Once he was finished he climbed the tallest shelf where he found good a spot to stay, big enough for him and the eight books he snatched.

Then he admitted what his friends already knew.

He was _never_ leaving this place.

He had three cupcakes with him and a whole library to himself. He didn't need anything else from now on.

Ethan came to look for him a few hours later. Alex was so engrossed in his book he didn't realize someone entered the library until Ethan's feet slightly echoed near the door. He didn't need to see him to know it was him. When you live on the Isle of the Lost you learn the hard way how important it is to memorize one's foot walk.

"Up here!" Alex called once he heard Ethan open his mouth to call him.

"How do you do that?!" The young Charming asked, making Alex smirk.

"You're loud."

"No I'm not!" Ethan said, coming and stopping right under him. The young prince frowned. "Where are you?"

"Up." Alex said like it was obvious. The kid stayed around him for almost nine days. Alex seriously thought he learned a few things already.

Ethan looked up and his jaw dropped.

" _How_ did you get up _there_?!"

"I climbed?"

"Twenty feet?!"

"Twenty-two." Alex corrected almost automatically. He spent all his life jumping and climbing. He learned the hard way the difference between a 20 and a 22 feet drop.

"Twenty-two…" Ethan didn't know how to respond to that. He took a deep breath.

"Cupcake?" Alex asked.

Ethan shook his head. "Could you come down? Please? Just looking up at you makes me dizzy…"

"But I like it up here. It's quiet and I have books and chocolate. Honestly, I don't think I'll come down even if the world was on fire."

Ethan forced himself to look at the books in front of him.

"Aren't you scared you're going to lose your balance and I don't know… _fall to your death?!"_

Alex smirked. "You're hilarious. You actually think _I_ can lose my balance."

"What if it's an earthquake?"

"Calm down Baby Prince I was pushed from higher places."

Ethan might have taken offensive the ' _Baby Prince'_ part, if not for the wave of nausea that hit him.

" _Pushed?"_

Alex was too busy reading his sixth book to notice his friend's pale face.

"Sure. I guess that's the Isle equivalent for saying ' _Hi_!'."

Ethan wanted to say so many things but he didn't know where to start or even if it was a good idea to start, so he changed the subject.

"Did you know that Chad got detention?"

That almost made Alex put the book down. Almost.

"Oh?"

"For pushing you into the pool he has to clean every classroom from the West Campus and for lying he has to clean the park with the painting for The Lost Park."

Alex arched an eyebrow confused. "The what park?"

Ethan looked up and almost fell on his butt when he remembered the 22 feet shelf.

"Well, it's actually called the Rose Park. Because of the Enchanted Rose from the story Beauty and the Beast? But after the King and Queen rearranged it everyone started calling it The Lost Park. Because that's the place people can leave whatever they want for _the_ _Prince of Auradon_. Usually flowers or drawings."

Alex frowned deeper and actually closed the book. His bracelet felt hot for some reason.

"For Ben?"

Now Ethan was the one frowning. "No. Ben's the _Future King_ or _Soon-to-be-King._ It's for Ben's younger brother. The Lost Prince."

"I've never heard of the King and Queen having another son." Alex admitted.

"Really? We discuss the story in class almost every year. And we make drawings in Art Class to bring on his birthday."

"Mmm. We didn't have Art Class in Dragon Hall. Just Weapons lesson and Fighting Rings."

_Descendants_

Ben rushed down the corridors of the school. His parents had to stay a little more home to delay whatever they had in program for the next couple of days and they'll be here in probably less than an hour.

Ben couldn't help but be a little relieved. Sure he wanted his parents to be here, but he also felt like that with so many people Alex might feel a little overwhelmed and he didn't want that.

_Aaaand_ he might have wanted to tell Alex himself.

Don't look at him like that, he's the one that found him! And it's _his_ proclamation. He earned at least five minutes alone with his brother!

He was listing in his mind every place he thought Alex might be, starting with the library then his room, then the Tourney Field.

His brother was in the Tourney Team. Ben couldn't help but feel a little smug.

Even if Alex literally kicked his ass on the field.

He took a left turn and luckily or unluckily collided with Alex. He may be small, but he was unbelievably strong. Neither of them fell on the ground, but they both groaned on the impact.

"Ow… Sorry." They both said at the same time. "It was my fault. No, it was _my_ fault! You know what? It doesn't matter. I need to talk to you." Alex and Ben said then stared at each other.

They started laughing.

"Okay, that was freaky." Alex said.


	9. Who was he?

" _Okay, that was freaky." Alex said._

Ben chuckled.

"Okay." Alex said. "I'm gonna start. So Fairy Godmother may or may not call you because of a … joke, really. Well – I mean it started with some truths, but then Mal exaggerated and Jay made a joke about food and rats and the rest of us may have _accidentally_ continued in a more _not so good_ way. Fairy Godmother may be in hysterics right now, but I swear most of what was said was not true, Mal was just pissed she took our food, you see. I for one never even saw a mouse before, much less a rat – I'm blabbing, I apologize." He said when Ben held up both hands to signal him to slow down.

"I have no idea what that was about, but I have a strong feeling we'll have to talk about it later. Right now I have something more important we need to discuss." Ben said, taking a deep breath.

"Shouldn't we go and check if Mal hadn't killed someone already?" Alex asked looking around like he expected to see the purple-haired girl dragging a body somewhere on the halls. "And if it's important shouldn't we find the rest, too, not just me? I mean-"

"Your bracelet. It's about your bracelet." Ben suddenly said and Alex stiffened almost unnoticeable.

He had been playing with his bracelet in the library while he was reading and he forgot to hide it. Ethan didn't see it and Fairy Godmother was too busy arguing with Mal to notice it.

When he stumbled upon Ben, Alex didn't have time to stuff it back under his forearm guard so he just covered it with his sleeve, but the prince couldn't have possibly seen it. He had been too careful.

He stiffened just enough to move his sleeve to cover it a little better. Maybe the prince was just testing him. Maybe he didn't know about the bracelet.

Ben had been thinking hard about how he was going to break it to him. He realized he had to get his brother's attention somehow. Make him interested enough to listen to the whole story.

He had never seen that bracelet since Alex was stolen, but he remembered it very well. More importantly, he remembered that it was spelled not to fall off unless it was taken off by another member of the Beast family. Fairy Godmother was going to spell it again when Alex was older so that he would be able to take it off on his own, but she never got the chance. In theory, his brother should still have that bracelet.

"What?" Alex asked looking so confused, Ben almost thought he might be wrong about the bracelet.

"It was on the left hand, right?" Ben asked, already taking his brother's hand and moving the sleeve up to reveal the golden bracelet that had the beast head on.

Alex was so shocked by the prince's boldness he didn't even snatch his hand back.

"My brother had been wearing this bracelet the night he was stolen nine years ago." Ben explained not letting go of his hand as Alex suddenly started to feel light-headed. "Alexander Beast, but I always called him Alex. People always said he looked like me except he had chocolate hair and blue eyes." Ben continued, chocolate eyes locked in storm blue, trying to read the thousands of emotions that were displaying in front of him. "The Magic Mirror showed smoke for nine years until this morning when it didn't… Because you weren't on the Isle anymore." He finished and Alex shook his head, mouth open, but no word came out.

" _You_ are getting on my nerves, did you know that?" a voice suddenly broke in making them turn and look at Mal, who was standing with her arms folded across her chest and a familiar scowl on her face.

In that moment, Alex wanted nothing more that to jump in her arms and hide from the whole world.

Saying Mal was pissed would be an understatement.

She was _furious._

They were getting nowhere with stealing the wand.

Fairy Godmother _stole_ their food and then had the nerve to babble about rules and manners.

Then that smiley future king came out of nowhere and made a big show of telling _her most trusted_ member of her crew that they were related or something like that.

She had _never_ seen Alex look so lost before.

Mal was going to kill that prince.

"E, mirror." Mal ordered and Evie nearly materialized in front of them. Jay and Carlos followed close behind, both throwing Alex discreet, but concerned looks.

The Magic Mirror showed people or things and where they are. Evie's mirror showed more than that. If Mal had to trust the word of a mirror she'd choose Evie's any day.

"Mirror, mirror,… in my hand, What happened with Alex in this land?"

The image from the mirror suddenly changed and a crib appeared with the words ALEXANDER on top. Around it were the King and Queen of Auradon and a little child who looked a little like Alex except he had brown eyes and lighter hair. Then the child turned to smile at his parents and everyone realized it was actually _Ben._

Alex was staring at the mirror. The same mirror that was just showing him his family. Not Mother Gothel. Because Mother Gothel wasn't his mother. She wasn't his family.

But then who was he?

He was not a prince. He never knew anything about manners and how to be polite. Every day he had spent on Auradon he tried to do the opposite of what he would have done on the Isle. To be the opposite of _himself._

Alex had spent his whole life running, hiding, stealing, lying, fighting, _surviving._ He wasn't like Ben, _The Golden Boy of Auradon._

He was Alex, _The Boy from the Tower._ The boy who tried to run away seven times. The one the Gaston twins like to fight. The one that scared away all the bullies that dared to come close to Dizzy. The one that liked to growl and jump from impossible heights.

If he wasn't that … Then who was he?

The image from the mirror suddenly changed and a dark figure appeared in the middle of the night and took the sleeping baby from the crib.

Alex didn't need the mirror to show her face. He already knew it was Mother Gothel, because that's what she always did. Find him and drag him back to the Tower.

Then the King appeared, trying to comfort his inconsolable wife that was crying over the crib.

The image shifted again and he saw himself a little older, jumping from a window and taking off running on the dirty streets of the Isle of the Lost. Then the mirror went black.

Alex didn't look away from the mirror. He felt Mal's gaze on him, silently demanding him to look up and answer her unspoken question, but he couldn't. Not without breaking down in the middle of the hall. In the middle of _Auradon._

He knew Jay, Carlos and Evie were exchanging glances, not looking at him, giving him the space they knew he needed.

Ben on the other hand, didn't get that and was staring at him just like he did when he told him they were related. And that apparently was annoying a certain purple-haired leader.

"Meeting. _Now."_ She ordered and took his arm a little more forceful than usual. The other three Vks were inside the boys' room before she even finished speaking.

"What-" Ben tried to say but Mal slammed the door shut, leaving the future-king alone on the hall.

"Are. You. Alright?!" Mal asked, putting a hand on each of his shoulders to make him look at her in the eyes.

Alex opened his mouth, but for the second time today, no words came out.

_I'm fine._

That's what he was supposed to say.

Even when he was injured. Even when he was sick. Even when he was scared. _That's what he was supposed to say._

Because you were never really fine on the Isle. In the prison that had rotten food and was basically painted in blood from the daily fights.

Being fine on the Isle meant you were alive and ready to cause some damage like the villain you were supposed to become one day.

' _But you're not a villain. Not even a villain kid.'_ An annoying voice in his mind whispered. ' _You're not a villain kid and you're not an Auradon kid. You're_ _NOTHING_ _.'_

"I don't know." He answered truthfully.

"Do you like it here?" Carlos suddenly asked and everyone turned to look at him.

"What?" asked Alex.

"There are three questions you need to answer and this is the first one. Do you like it here?"

"Uh…" Did he like it here? Auradon was a little too bright compared to what he was used to and Dizzy was not here, at least for another six months, but all in all it wasn't that bad. "Yeah… I guess."

"Do you like Ben?"

He liked Ben. He was probably the only person besides Ethan, and maybe a few of his classmates, that could smile at him and his friends without looking forced or annoyed. And he was so innocent in some aspects it was hilarious.

But to be his brother…

Would Ben even _want_ to be related to him?! The boy who couldn't even run away from an old crazy woman?

Then Carlos hardened his stare on him, enough so that Alex could get its meaning. _Answer the question and stop thinking around it._

He gave Carlos a small, almost undetectable nod.

"Are you okay with this?"

_With having another family? Being another person? Having another life? Finding the truth? Being here? Talking with Ben? Talking about this?_

Alex looked towards the others, trying to find the answer he should be giving but all he got were more unsaid questions.

_Do you want me to kick that future-king out of the hall? Or the school?_

_Do you want me to check the mirror again?_

_Do you want us to leave you alone for a little while?_

_Do you want me to spell him? No one will ever know…_

He felt himself start trembling and breath faster and faster and he almost had a panic attack just at the thought of having a panic attack in the middle of Auradon with _Ben_ not even ten feet away from him.

Then Mal did something that Alex never would have thought she would ever do. _She hugged him._

The only person that ever hugged him was Dizzy and she never hugged him because he needed it. Because he never needed it until now. When she wasn't there.

So he hugged Mal back, trying to get his breathing under control and stop trembling like an idiot. He was not having a panic attack. Not today. He was not weak.

The next three minutes felt like forever. Mal never complained or gave any indications she wanted him off her so he didn't move. He felt Evie ruffling his hair and Jay and Carlos patting his shoulders so he knew they were still there with him and that they were waiting for him to make the next move.

Finally he took a deep breath, composing what little was left of him and looked at the door.


	10. Family and choices

_Finally he took a deep breath, composing what little was left of him and looked at the door._

He bit his lip, which was showing way more emotion than he ever would have allowed to on the Isle, and nodded to his friends.

Mal opened the door and her green eyes flashed at the soon-to-be-king as she passed him.

"I'm still plotting your murder." She announced, walking away with the rest of the Vks.

Ben let out a nervous chuckle, not really sure how to respond.

"She's joking." Alex said, watching them go as the door closed. He knew they will give them space, but still remain a yell away. "…I think."

He gulped, eyes still fixed on the door as he watched with the corner of his eye as Ben stared at him with wide eyes.

Alex raised his left hand a little, looking at the only source of light he had while he was locked in that stupid closet.

"When did you see it?"

He had to start the inevitable conversation somehow.

And he had always been _so careful_. How bad did he let his guard down that he let an _Auradonian_ see it? How _soft_ did he become?

Ben blinked, finally remembering why he was here in the first place.

"I didn't."

Alex frowned.

"Well… not since nine years ago anyway. But I figured you would probably still have it."

"Then how did you know?"

He had seen the younger Ben in Evie's mirror. They _did_ look a lot alike, but nobody else in Auradon seemed to have noticed it.

"You seemed familiar." Ben blurted out, without thinking how weird that must have sounded like. He blushed. "I mean… Your eyes and hair and your age and _name_ and that time you growled at Dude. Uh…"

"You seemed familiar too." Alex said after a pause.

Ben's eyes grew a little as his face lightened up, a new smile on his face. Alex tried to hide his amusement.

_He's a freaking kid_ …

He opened his mouth to say something, but then Ben's phone ringed.

"Mom and Dad probably just got here." Ben explained.

It took Alex a moment to process what _that_ meant.

"Huh?!"

_Mum and Dad._

Ben's Mum and Dad.

That were also _Alex's_ parents.

Since the first day he arrived here, Alex heard _no one_ call their parents Mother and Father. Only mom and dad and mommy and daddy and all sorts of cute other things like _ma or da, pops, papa_.

He remembered when he was three and called Mother Gothel ' _Mommy'._ The slap he received that day had been historical. He couldn't see straight for days and the finger marks on his face were still there a month later.

How _were_ parents in Auradon? Ben spoke of his parents a little the day they got here, but he spoke of them like Alex spoke of Dizzy.

In Goodness class Fairy Godmother told them again and again to ask an adult for help if they needed any.

Like they would actually _get_ help and not a beating.

Flashes started playing inside his mind.

Sneaking Carlos out of Cruella's way, patching up Mal and Jay in the middle of the night, bringing rotten scraps of food to Evie when her mother refused to feed her. His own memories of the dark closet he was chained in started mocking him.

' _Mom and Dad probably just got here.'_

Alex was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't pay attention around, otherwise he would have heard the hurrying feet heading towards them 20 minutes ago.

The door burst open and Alex seriously considered letting Mal spray him with a hose for freezing again.

A brown haired woman rushed forward, tears flowing down her cheeks, as a tall blue-eyed man followed right after.

Had Alex been thinking straight, he would have either bolted around them or at least taken a defensive stance already expecting the first hit. But his mind was having a breakdown and that had _never_ happened before.

The tears on the woman's face made his mind turn blank. He's never seen an adult crying before. Tears were a sign of weakness on the Isle.

"My baby boy!" The Queen of Auradon cried as she wrapped her arms around him, making him stiffen.

She was hugging him. Dipper than the hug Mal gave him, which had been about support and security. This was different.

She was holding him tight, like she was scared somebody would snatch him away, but also gently like he'd break otherwise. She was warm and she smelled like books and roses, but more natural, not like the over expensive perfume Audrey always wore that made Alex sneezed every time she was close.

But why was she hugging him?

' _Mom and Dad probably just got here.'_

She kissed his forehead.

Her lips were red and warm. A few tears fell on his head as she moved a strand of his hair out of his face. They had the same hair color.

The second time she hugged him his hands moved on their own and he was hugging her back.

_Lie. Run. Bolt._ Every instinct that was beaten into him chanted loudly in his head.

' _Shut up._ ' He thought.

He felt more fresh tears fall on top of his head.

' _Mom and Dad just got here.'_

A hand ruffled his hair. This hand was bigger than Ben's.

Someone else kissed him on the head and he opened his eyes.

When did he close them?

Two pairs of storm blue eyes met. At least one of them was barely keeping the tears in.

' _Mom and Dad just got here.'_

_Mom and Dad_

_Mom and Dad_

Mom _and_ Dad

He heard Ben sit down closer to them.

When did they end up on the floor?

Alex didn't know and in that moment, he didn't really care.

_His_ Mom and Dad were here.  
  


_________________

"None of them deserve to be here."

Those seven words destroyed probably the best day Ben ever had since his little brother was born.

He had just run out the room and was looking to invite the rest of the vks to spend the weekend with him and his family (now finally including Alex) at the Beast Palace. FG was going to sent everyone home tomorrow morning to spend the weekend with their families and his dad was going to make the big announcement at the beginning of the weekend. Perfect timing too, since everyone would probably believed this was going to be something concerning his coronation.

_His brother was going to be with him at his coronation._

That thought sent him grinning like a foul while he was walking down the empty halls.

Now he just needed to find Mal and the others and he was free to go back to his brother.

He pushed open the door to the school's cafeteria and looked around. None of the Isle kids were there, but Audrey signed him from the cheerleader table.

Ben tried to keep his irritation in. He couldn't just ignore Audrey and turn back, but he really just wanted to deliver the invitation and go back to his family. He put on a polite smile and entered.

"Hi, girls. Have you seen Carlos or any of the others?"

If he said Mal or even Evie, Audrey might have made a scene. And Ben knew Chad didn't really see eye to eye with Alex and Jay. His best shot was Carlos. Otherwise he would have to refer to them as the Isle kids and he didn't want to risk people thinking they could single them out or something.

His plan failed when Audrey made a big show of frowning at him.

"Why would you want to see _them_?" she asked, like she couldn't believe what a disgusting thing he wanted to do.

Ben tried to conceal his own frown and keep his voice calm. They were _right in the middle_ of the cafeteria. He didn't want to cause a scene.

The other cheerleaders at the table didn't even try to hide the fact that they were listening a little too closely to their discussion.

"I just want to see if they're alright. I'm trying to make sure they like it here." Ben said, which wasn't really a lie. He _was_ going to ask about that after the invitation and hope they'll be able to have a proper chat about it this weekend.

Audrey rolled her eyes.

The next thing she said made his smile drop off completely.

"But none of them deserve to be here."

The tables around them went silent, but Ben didn't notice.

He blinked.

" _What?"_

Audrey sighed and looked at him like he was a five year old.

"They're the children of the villains. They _are_ villains. No offence Bennybear, but you're just too trusting. Look, I know your mom fell in love with a big nasty beast who turned out to be a prince. But with my mom? The evil fairy was just the evil fairy. And it's _that girl's_ mother." She finished and looked at him expectantly.

Ben shook his head.

"You're wrong about them. They're _kids_. And I can see goodness in them!"

Audrey sighed theatrically.

"They've been spelling people!"

"It's just a hairstyle and people _specifically_ asked for it." His voice may have been rising a bit, but not enough to make it noticeable yet.

"That girl did Jane's hair too, and Fairy Godmother is not happy about it!"

Ben spread his arms exasperated.

"What's the harm?!"

"It's gateway magic! Sure it starts with the hair. Next thing you know it's the lips and the legs and the clothes and-"

"Audrey it's _just the hair!_ There's nothing wrong with it!"

Almost the entire cafeteria was silent as they watched what just last week was known as ' _The most powerful couple in Auradon'_. The two royals didn't seem to notice.

"The _entire_ Tourney Team has bruises from those three _villains_ you seem to like so much. This is proof that they're dangerous!"

' _Three_ _villains…'_ echoed in Ben's mind as he gaped at his girlfriend.

Jay, who made a happy dance after he scored his first goal at training.

Carlos, who just until recently had been deathly afraid of dogs.

And _his baby brother._

"That _Gothel-boy_ got Chad into detention not even two days ago!"

An image of a fuming soaked Alex appeared in Ben's mind.

"You really want to forget _that_?!"

"If Chad got detention," Ben said this time deathly calm. "It was because he _deserved_ it."

Audrey gasped loudly then shook her head.

"I don't know what's gotten into you."

"No, I don't know what's gotten into _you_!" Ben suddenly exclaimed. "We're supposed to be the good guys!"

"That's why we're not supposed to tangle with them!"

"That's why we're supposed to _help_ them!"

"Bennyboo, I've been patient with you these last weeks, but you need to understand it's either _them_ or _me."_

Total silence in the entire cafeteria.

Ben stared at her.

"Do not make me choose, Audrey."

She shook her head and got up.

"I am. This has gone too far and someone has to do something." She said and looked at him expectantly.

He took a deep breath, then turned around and started walking towards the door.

"Ben, you _need_ to _choose_!" she yelled after him.

" _I am."_ He answered firmly. He didn't shout, but in that total silence, everyone heard.

The door closed behind him with a thud.

Audrey gasped, but this time no sound escaped her mouth. Tears started falling from her eyes once the realization settled in.

_Princess Audrey_ of Auroria has just been dumped in front of the whole school.


	11. Paperclip

It's just another mask.

It's just another mask.

 _It's just another mask._ Alex tried to lie to himself as he clenched and unclenched his hands in his lap again.

After the – Alex will forever deny it – _tearful_ reunion. The King and Queen – _his_ Mom and Dad – arranged for him and the rest of his friends (at Ben's proposal and Alex's 'innocent' look) to come spent the weekend at the Beast Castle (apparently his home).

His parents stayed as Ben acted as an errand boy to deliver Evil-knows-how-many-messages since he was going to ride with Alex the next day while they had to leave for the night.

The Isle kid _did_ notice he looked a little shaken when he returned, but Alex was way too focused not to have a panic attack to try and figure out if Mal decided she was mad enough at the situation to do something not so Auradonian.

His – _Their_ parents barely spared Ben a glance when he returned, and the King had to half-heartedly drag his wife away at the end of the day.

The rest of the night went as well as it was expected.

A couple of more panic attacks from him only, since his friends didn't even bother to try to sleep, a couple of hours spent looking at the wall not talking and barely blinking, which Alex knew made his friends more nervous than any panic attack.

The teddy bear, that Mal named _Furry-dead-thing,_ laid abandoned in the sink in the bathroom with the doors closed, like it was on quarantine.

It had been a long night.

A long night filled entirely with Alex's dread and his friends' hidden anxiety.

The whole thing had been too unexpected. Too sudden. They had been unprepared for it.

Alex knew the meeting went well enough by Auradon standards. And that the King and Queen were probably still in tears, smiling happily at the thought of getting their youngest child back, which was actually the _problem_ here.

The child they were so happily ready to meet was _Alex._

Not _Prince Alexander_.

Not _the Lost Prince._

Not _the Next Golden Boy._

_Alex._

Alex from the Isle. The Tower Boy. The Wolf of the North. The Bane of All Pirates. _Alex of the Wildfire._

By Isle standards the meeting went _awful –_ and not in a good way.

He had been too sensitive, too emotive, had actually _let_ himself be _spooked_ like some – some _amateur._

' _But this isn't the Isle of the Lost._ ' A voice in his head kept repeating like a broken record.

Did that make it better?

Alex barely spent a week in Auradon (that he could remember). A place complete opposite of where he grew up, which meant he still didn't know how to act here.

Alex clenched his hand tighter, his scarred knuckles turning white as he tried to ignore how _itchy_ the new seats from the probably _newer_ limousine felt like.

He wasn't meant for this.

He simply didn't belong around things like these. So new and clean and expensive and _good._ Maybe once he did, but that had been a lifetime ago for him. It was like a dream he couldn't remember. A dream he still wasn't even sure he _had_.

He was _bad_ and _rotten_ and _broken_ and most of all _damaged._

He couldn't pretend to be a prince. He hadn't been _trained_ for it.

Alex turned his head slightly to watch Evie better with the corner of his eye as she reapplied the blush on her cheeks.

Evie had that sort of training. Whatever Bore-drey thinks or says, Evie was a princess. And even she couldn't blend in with these people. Her posture and make up were perfect _all_ the time. Her head was held high and her voice purred, strong and seductive, better than any politician.

The princes and princesses here were _kids_ compared to any of them. The 18-years-old Auradonians were kids compared to the _toddlers_ from the Isle.

So blind, ignorant and, for the lack of a better word, _stupid._

They were unprepared and too dependent. They couldn't survive on their own one night in their own _parks_ , much less on the Isle.

The five of them were stronger, but the Aks had the territory. They knew the rules and how to bend them and they were more than happy to point out how odd the _Vks_ behaved.

Evie trained to be royalty _her whole life_. Before Alex was even _born_. And she still couldn't do this as well as any of them expected. He had no chance whatsoever.

His fingers started shaking again and he tried to control his breathing without alerting Ben who was still staring at him with that puppy expression of his.

This limo had two benches face to face, him, Mal and Carlos on one side and Ben, Jay and Evie on the other.

Mal was covering her plotting by pretending to sketch next to him, also keeping an eye out for everyone.

Ben had tried to start a conversation with him for almost forty-five minutes, but Alex had just nodded a couple of times, pretending to look out the window while he tried to sort his thoughts and not freak out even more.

Carlos and Jay started bickering the first time Ben shut up and adopted a worried look, to cover up the silence.

Alex didn't know if Ben was staring at him to try and figure out why he was so silent or not, but if he _was,_ then he was doing the 'figuring out' part very poorly.

The future King still held a few polite conversations with the others and Alex knew those meaningless exchanges of words were killing his friends from the inside, but he wasn't sure what was going to happen if he opened his mouth.

His hands didn't stop shaking this time, red flags appeared in his head as the seatbelt he'd been staring at for the last four minutes suddenly became blurry.

Ben didn't seem to notice _yet,_ too busy trying to catch his eye, but even he wasn't that blind.

Mal's left heel gently hit the floor of the car. The motion was so natural, like she just shifted to try a new position. The sound was almost nonexistent, and Ben didn't even blink from his spot _right in front of her_ , but for the rest of the Isle kids it was louder than if she'd have cleared her throat.

Jay shifted from his seat like he wanted to look out the window and bumped lightly into Evie who dropped the brush she was holding, making Ben finally turn his head on instinct at the commotion.

Mal moved again this time placing a hand on Alex's and back on her sketchbook before the future King turned his head.

Alex didn't need to look down to recognize the shape and the coldness of the small metal in his hand.

A paperclip.

His fingers finally stopped shaking. Curling around the small not rusty, _familiar_ , object. He didn't look down, but his fingers started moving, bending the metal.

Carlos always had to keep his hands busy. Most likely with a mechanism he built or more recently with video games or a Rubik's cube. His head was always thinking. Always calculating one thing or another.

Alex wasn't like that.

He _could_ keep still. He had been _trained_ to sneak around and he couldn't do that unless he kept still _._

But he liked paperclips. The first time Mother Gothel locked him in the closet with a key he had been lucky enough to have a paperclip on him. Dizzy placed it in his pocket saying it might help after she saw Freddie Facillier use one to unlock a window.

Paperclips were a rarity on the Isle. The ones that ended up there were either rusty or broken, but they could still do the job.

They had been his only weapon before he got his hands on a couple of knives. After that they weren't a necessity anymore. They were just something to help him calm down. Something small enough that Mother Gothel stopped bothering to confiscate before duping him in the closet all chained up.

Dizzy liked it when he bended them to make shapes. A sword, a shoe, an apple, a hat, a ring. He'd make just about anything. Avery time he had some, he'd make every shape that came to mind just to see her smile.

That smile that always brightened the dark prison they were locked into.

He'd do it till his nails are broken and his fingers are bleeding and she starts to scream at him for it, her chocolate eyes flaring as she slapped the metal from his hands so she could inspect the damage.

The thought of Dizzy cleared his head a little.

Right.

The mask. He needed a new mask.

He'd spent his whole life with a mask on.

The mask for school. The mask for the streets. The mask for threatening and running errands. The optimistic mask for Dizzy. The Auradon mask.

He could do this.

Just another mask.

_The mask of a prince._

Changing completely wasn't an option. He didn't have time for that.

He had been trained by assassins, thieves, murderers and generals. He was bound to be able to use some of that training here, right?

He'd known Ethan for a few days now. Alex wasn't stupid, he'd seen how stunned and in awe the kid looked at him sometimes. When they walked together down the halls and the blond tried to copy his walk.

Alex didn't have to change everything about himself, he just needed to figure out what to show. From what he gathered, Auradonians weren't that complex. Except from a few fake smiles here and there, they didn't hide their emotions and if people were going to get all tearful at the whole ' _The Lost Prince is back'_ story, then Alex didn't even need to choose much to show.

After all, people always saw what they wanted to see.

If he played dumb and smiled at them that should be enough until he figured out something else, right?

He could try and copy Ben's lost puppy look…

His friends might make fun of him silently, but that was probably it.

On the Isle you were either slouching or you were proud, and Alex had only been proud since the day he learned how to knock other people's teeth out.

He'd have to hide his scars. He couldn't care less who saw them on the Isle. Everybody had them. There it meant he was a survivor. His forearm guards weren't meant to hide them. They were there to stop the chains from digging into his skin and create new scars. Or Mother Gothel's sharp nails when she grabbed him and dragged him back at the Tower. And to hide his throwing knives. Or to be used as bandages. Dizzy spent weeks working on them to make them absorbent, so if he got a wound that wouldn't stop bleeding, he had something to use.

Here he wasn't sure what his scars meant, but after the incident at the pool he doubted it was a good idea to show them off…

Talking. He almost gagged at the thought.

These people were always so _talkative._ Alex didn't have a problem listening. Or pretending to listen.

But _being_ the one who had to do the talking?

Seriously, just shoot him now.

"What do you have there?" Ben suddenly asked, interrupting his line of thought.

Jay and Carlos quieted down their bickering, giving him the choice to answer _only_ if he wanted to.

But he had to answer this time. He'd been quiet for too long and Ben didn't look like the kind of person who'd keep this particular information to himself. At some point he was bound to babble about this to someone who won't like not receiving an answer.

Maybe it wasn't too late. If Ben gets wrapped up in the conversation, he might forget said conversation started almost an hour too late.

"Paperclip." Alex answered simply, testing his voice.

He hadn't spoken at all since yesterday and there was a bit of an edge to his voice, but thankfully his brother didn't notice.

A paperclip was innocent enough, right? Playing with it shouldn't be too odd, right?

Alex wanted to hit himself for not testing this with Ethan first.

He played with the idea of changing the subject but decided against it in the end.

He quickly bended the last edge and held it up for Ben to see. The paperclip now had the form of a limo.

Ben's eyes lit up, stunned.

"You made that from a paperclip?" he asked, awe in his voice.

He sounded so much like Dizzy, Alex lost his thought again for a few seconds, the awe in his brother's voice feeling like a punch in the gut.

_Concentrate._

So, Ben saw it as a good thing. That didn't necessarily mean anything. The first time he met the five of them, he looked the same.

Audrey looked disgusted.

"Mhm." Alex agreed and handed it to him.

"How did you manage it?" Ben asked as he inspected the former paperclip like it was made of gold and diamonds.

"Practice." Alex answered carefully. ' _There's not much to do while you're stuck in the darkness of a closet for days.'_ He added in his head as Mal pursed her lips but didn't say anything.

Alex knew she would have liked to just shout in his face how horrible it was on the Isle compared to the luxury life the Future King had. Just so she could get him to smile less.

He wouldn't have held it against her if one of these days she did. He really wouldn't.

"Keeps the hands busy." He continued, struggling to keep the conversation going. ' _And clears the mind to prevent panic attacks.'_

"How many shapes can you do?" Ben asked curiously.

He looked sincere enough, still admiring the limo paperclip, but Alex wasn't sure if he really did care or just wanted to keep the conversation going, too.

"A lot."

He never had enough to try and see what he can do, but he's done a lot.

"Do you do it often?"

"Every time I can." The words started coming easier now. "I've just never had a lot of them." The words slipped out and he heard Carlos clench his jaw, making him realize he screwed up, before his mind registered what his mouth had just spitted out.

_Damn it._

Ben looked up from the paperclip, his smile slipping a little.

"What?"

Alex wanted to hit himself.

Seriously, just shot him now and be done with it.

Then the limo stopped.


	12. Lumiere

_Ben looked up from the paperclip, his smile slipping a little._

" _What?"_

_Alex wanted to hit himself._

_Seriously, just shot him now and be done with it._

_Then the limo stopped._

___________________

Alex looked fine on the outside.

As calm and composed as ever as he stared innocently at the limo door that was opening.

Mal was impressed since unlike the blonde princeling she could tell exactly how _fake_ all of it was.

The moment the car pulled over she heard the kid stop breathing altogether.

Evie and Jay got out of the limo.

Alex still wasn't breathing.

He paled, but _Benny-Boo_ couldn't tell the difference between the normal never-been-in-the-sun-before paleness and the this-is-how-I-die paleness.

Carlos got out of the car.

Alex still wasn't moving.

Because of her fairy blood, Mal could hear his heartbeat fasten. A panic attack was on its way. She couldn't talk him out of it with witnesses, so they'll have to stop it before it forms.

"Let's see how this goes." Was all she said as she moved to get out of the car, shifting so that she ' _accidentally'_ bumped her elbow into his arm.

Alex sucked in a breath, like he just realized how bad his lungs were burning.

There was a slight decrease in his heartbeat as he caught the meaning of what she just said. The unspoken ' _together'_ at the end. The hidden promise – that he's not alone.

Ben got out after her then Alex.

His hands grasped the door hard enough for his knuckles to turn white.

Only the Isle kids noticed.

The Queen of Auradon was a little more composed than last time, but she still ran towards her youngest child.

Alex let go of the door most likely in shock when the woman – his _mother –_ picked him up and hugged him, saying something Mal couldn't make out.

The daughter of Maleficent narrowed her eyes – partly scanning the Queen for hidden weapons and threats, and partly because of the weird behavior.

Was hugging the Auradonian way of claiming somebody? People here seemed to be doing it between friends and families every day.

Was it a hidden message?

_He's ours now. Not yours. He's Auradonian._

Anger started flaring inside her.

If _any_ Auradonian tried to take what was _hers_ , Mal was going to _burn them to ashes._

The Queen kissed Alex on the forehead again as the King approached and ruffled his hair, smiling.

The rage inside Mal almost manifested physically as she realized they _couldn't see it_.

All _they_ saw was their ' _baby boy'_ looking at them a little curious with a small smile on his face.

They didn't see him stiffen when he was picked up.

They didn't realize he was even paler than in the car.

They didn't notice his breathing becoming elevated for almost 13 seconds when the King approached.

They didn't know that were the Queen to put him back down, Alex would probably collapse.

But the Vks knew.

Evie's face was cold and royal, but her lips were pursed, thinking of different poisons and spells – just in case things went south.

Jay's hands were tapping the hidden pockets where his knives were, his gaze moving back and forth between the royals and the guards surrounding them, planning an escape route, waiting for _Mal's_ order to make a path away from the castle.

Carlos' hands were twitching, his figure a little more tense than the rest of them. Mal doubted the Auradonians even thought he was anything but chill, but she knew Carlos was nervous about this not working out. About the possibility of temporarily having to take Alex's place as the muscle since the kid was obviously _compromised._

Ben was looking at his family with the biggest smile Mal's ever seen and she wanted to punch him in his perfect teeth because _no_ Alex wasn't _his_ brother.

Ben lost his brother nine years ago.

This Alex – _her_ Alex – _wasn't his_.

_Mal_ saved Alex more times that she cared to count, just like he saved her – in more ways than one.

If _anyone_ was Alex's sibling, it was _her,_ not him.

_______________________

The Queen still smelled of books and roses.

That was the first thought that crossed Alex's mind when he finally got a grip of himself.

She hadn't put him down yet and she didn't look like she was going to which Alex figure might be a good thing since he wasn't sure how steady he would be on his feet.

She was leading all of them inside, her husband at her side, Ben and his friends right behind them.

Alex concentrated, trying to keep his breathing steady.

Being picked up was one hell of a shock, but it didn't compare to the panic that followed when Ben greeted his parents, making Alex realize yet _another_ problem _._

What the hell was he supposed to call them?!

Ben used 'Mom' and 'Pops', but how do they do it here?

Will they tell him how to call them?

On the Isle however you called someone showed where you stood with them.

Especially when it came to your own parents. There was a big difference when one used Sir or Ma'am than using Mother or Father.

It got even more interesting if you were on first name basis with a villain _not_ related to you.

Does Alex need to _earn_ the right first? To call them Mom and Dad or something similar?

Some sort of trial run? Was that why there were so little people here besides the guards? To figure out if he'll stay Alex of the Isle instead of _Prince Alexander_?

Then why all the _hugging_ and the _smiles_?

The war of thoughts in his head abruptly froze when a new voice came from a hallway they just passed.

"You worry too much my friend. What child doesn't love presents?"

"It is not in the plan until five o'clock! We're supposed to let them have some family time!" a second voice broke out, sounding a little frantic.

The royal family stopped, and Alex could see the King roll his eyes a little exasperated.

The Queen, on the other hand, looked amused. She'd been smiling nonstop since picking him up and the voices didn't appear to have ruined that.

"We're family too!"

" _Close family."_

The voices were closer now.

"He's my godson! I've got rights! And you- Your majesties!" The first voice suddenly exclaimed as he spotted the group.

The Isle kids started analyzing the new threat almost on reflex.

Male in his fifties judging by the few grey hairs he had.

Tall. Wrinkles around his eyes and mouth.

Watch on the right hand – left-handed.

Sleight cut near the chin – new razor.

A small stain on his tie – probably wine judging by the color, a little old – from last night.

Rest of the clothes are clean – expensive looking – high status especially if he was walking around the castle.

"Oh, no! You do not get to trick me twice in one day! I swear Lumiere I'll –" the second voice started saying then stopped as a second figure appeared, almost tripping over his own feet in shock.

This one was a shorter man, with a weird mustache that looked bigger on one side than the other.

Alex didn't have time to look too closely at the second intruder when ' _Lumiere'_ suddenly teleported in front of the group.

"Welcome! Welcome! It's been so long since we've got guest around!" the man exclaimed with a grin.

"It's been two days…" the second figure mumbled.

Lumiere pretended not to hear him.

"And look at you!" he suddenly exclaimed as he focused on Alex, still in his mother's arms. "You look exactly like your brother!" he said making Alex blink, which showed about as much confusion as he'd allow.

"Alas home at least!" the man continued not looking bothered at the fact that five Isle kids were staring at him intently - which used to make people run away screaming. "I apologize for not being able to greet you at the car, but fear not! I will be ensuring the best tour of the castle there ever was!" Lumiere started saying and Alex noticed the King and the other stranger looking exasperated by everything that was being said.

"And consider _this"_ he continued pulling out a medium sized box, covered in weird multicolored paper. "the first Welcome back present!" he finished handing it to Alex.

The Isle child blinked, not making any move to open the 'present'.


	13. Tour

" _And consider this" he continued pulling out a medium sized box, covered in weird multicolored paper. "the first Welcome back present!" he finished handing it to Alex._

_The Isle child blinked, not making any move to open the 'present'._

DES

"Lumiere here is your godfather." The Queen said gently, making Alex blink again. "And Cogsworth is Ben's."

_Godfather?_

The word was new. Everybody knew of Fairy _Godmother_ , but what in the world did godfather mean?

Was _'Lumiere'_ in charge of him if the King and Queen weren't around? Did they expect him to follow this person's orders?!

Alex had to physically fight back the urge to rip Lumiere's arms off.

He was _not_ going back to following _anyone's_ orders _._ Much less someone he had no say in picking.

Mal's orders were an exception. The only exception. They were different. More for show than anything else. To help all of them look more organized than they were. More _dangerous_.

And he always had a say in it. A right to say no. Alex was following Mal because he _chose_ to.

His fingers curled around the 'present', his nails seconds before ripping into the colorful wrapping.

The possibility of going back to _that life._

Back when he wasn't working for Mal – _The Queen of Fire_ – but for the _King_ _–_ for _Arobynn_.

"A chess game?" Ben guessed, smiling like it was an inside joke.

Mal barely refrained from rolling her eyes. Like it could have been anything else.

"Of course!" Lumiere exclaimed with a grin, then winked at Alex, who didn't entertain him with any emotion. "I was the one to teach your brother and your father to play, you know. So, I was thinking we could arrange som- "

"I know how to play." Alex stated still not making a move to look at his 'present'.

Lumiere's grin finally slipped a little but he recovered fairly quickly. The King and Queen on the other hand looked like they just got slapped by the blunt statement, even though it wasn't meant for them.

Even Ben took a little longer to stop looking like a kicked puppy.

' _Great.'_ Alex thought to himself. ' _First sentence I manage to say today and it's_ wrong.'

The Queen's smile was back on, but she was holding him a little tighter than before.

He tried to make a subtle threat to _one_ person and somehow manage to screw it up so bad, said person appeared more composed than everyone else!

On a brighter note, he could almost feel Mal's amusement. At least he cheered _someone_ up.

"Brilliant! We can start with the games!" Lumiere exclaimed and Cogsworth sighed tiredly.

DES

Twenty minutes go by without another incident as the group continued the tour to what seemed to be a never-ending-castle.

The King and Queen still seemed tense as they walked; The Queen holding him with stiff arms, almost afraid to put him down and the King making a point of not looking towards the four _Vks_ but glancing at Alex every couple of minutes.

Ben, on the other hand, seemed back to his smiley self, oblivious as always to the tension in the air, as he made his own observations about the history of the castle along with the rest of his family.

The Isle kids remained silent as they took in the surroundings, mentally marking all the exits and the hidden security cameras, hiding the tense muscles and the impulse to bolt.

Alex adopted an innocent look, trying to pass as oblivious and cute as he concentrated on breathing steadily and not accidentally revealing the hidden blades he had under his clothes.

"And this is the Art Gallery." Ben explained as the group entered a large hall filled with paintings of all kinds.

"The most famous paintings in all of Auradon are here – all in original of course." The King added and the Isle kids recognized the subtle power play.

Alex could hear Mal's jaw clench.

Cogworth took over ranting about the paintings as the Isle kids looked around, trying to find something to retail with before Mal's hair starts to smoke.

"And here in the middle we have the ' _Purple End'-"_ Cogsworth continued gesturing towards a painting of the shadows of two people dinning under a beautiful night sky. "Made by Cesaire in 1642."

The rest was lost to Alex as his eyes locked onto a constellation just above the shadows in the painting. A very _specific_ constellation.

The barrier around the Isle blocked the view of stars, but Dizzy had always been fascinated with them, so Alex always made a point of looking for astronomy books and pages in the monthly trash that was brought from Auradon.

Once, he found a couple of pages from an old atlas that listed every constellation discovered in the past 200 years. Mother Gothel locked him into the closet before he could hand them over to Dizzy. It had been one of the rare times the crazy hag didn't leave right away, so he killed his time reading and rereading those damned papers over and over and over under the pathetic light his bracelet offered him. He never actually considered they could end up being useful.

His left hand moved the moment he was sure Mal could see him with the corner of her eye, and scratched the tip of his nose with his thumb, letting her know he had it.

It was her decision as the leader. If she thought it was worth it, Alex was ready to put on any show she wanted.

"Hmm." Was all she said as she stared at the painting.

The first sound she made today.

And Ben jumped for it. (Accidentally cutting off Cogsworth too)

"It's a classic! Cesaire is one of the most famous painters in Auradon. Every castle is decorated with at least one of his paintings and-" Ben started talking excitedly before Mal cut him off.

"How long has it been here?" she asked, sounding interested.

"Roughly a hundred years miss." Lumiere answered, glad to finally hear _something_ from their guests.

"Mm." was all Mal said still inspecting the painting.

"A lot of Cesaire's work had been stolen around three hundred years ago. It is very unfortunate we couldn't display it in his proper place sooner." The King continued, his eyes holding clear accusation towards the _Vks_.

The Queen looked ready to say something when Mal spoke again.

"Not so bad for a fake then." She mused, ignoring the King.

The Auradonians blinked.

"Mademoiselle, I assure you nothing in here is _fake._ " Cogsworth hurried to say, looking more than a little insulted. "This painting in particular, had been- "

"We're sorry sir, but it's actually a pretty obvious fake." Carlos interrupted, looking sincere, even though only Alex knew _why_ it was a fake.

The King's eyes darkened like a raging storm, the look on his face an almost identical copy of _Alex's_ when he was mad.

"Why do you think it's fake?" Ben asked curiously.

"Look." Jay pointed towards the painting in no general direction, making everybody turn.

"I still don't see it." Ben admitted after a few seconds.

"Look closer." Evie advised, making it seem like they all knew what they were talking about.

"There is nothing wrong with the painting!" the King finally snapped, looking ready to yell for the guards after Mal gave him an amused smirk.

"They're talking about this." Alex said and leaned towards the painting to point at one of the stars.

The Auradonians quieted down almost immediately. Turning their attentions towards the spot their _Lost Prince_ just pointed at.

Ben frowned looking disappointed when he couldn't see what was wrong, making Mal roll his eyes.

Alex sighed and leaned over again, keeping one hand on the Queen's shoulder so he wouldn't go tumbling onto the floor.

This time he pointed at a few smaller stars around the first time.

" _This_ is called the Van Buren Supernova – exploding star. Only appeared in 1858." He explained and turned towards Ben expectantly.

"…So how could it be painted in 1642..."

DES

Carlos slowed down to admire the giant cuckoo clock in the middle of the hall, his mind buzzing with ideas involving the delicate mechanism.

He frowned at the weird design but before he could ponder on it, the little doors opened and a small _dalmatian_ jumped out, barking.

"AHH!"

Everyone turned around at Carlos' scream just in time to see him jump in Jay's hands, who looked used to it.

The little toy kept barking as it hanged from the clock, while the Auradonians exchanged glances.

The Queen looked at her sons.

Ben looked sad – almost crushed even.

Alex looked almost bored when Jay dropped Carlos.

DES

The Queen finally put him down once Lumiere opened the doors to the Astronomy Tower, where the royal family comes to stargaze.

Another large room, this time with mirrors everywhere – apparently it looked _'magical'_ when the stars reflected on them. Still impeccable. Still smelling all nice and bright and _good._

Mal wanted to gag.

Lumiere gestured for all of them to go on and Evie was the first to dart away from the group.

"So _beautiful_." She breathed as she gazed at her reflection in one of the bigger mirrors. "Oh, don't get jealous!" Evie chuckled as she lifted her magic mirror.

The King frowned at her and might have said something if he wouldn't have spotted Jay lifting his arms towards the big – and very expensive – vase in the middle of the room.

His mouth opened and closed as he watched Alex and Carlos, each one on either side of Jay, hit the thief in the arm without even looking in his direction. Almost like a reflex.

Jay moved along without even touching the vase, not looking particularly disappointed.

The King and Queen exchange a look, before Belle's eyes turn wide, a gasp escaping her lips, making her husband turn.

Alex apparently saw something interesting outside, because he climbed one of the windows that was higher (and usually locked) and was leaning over it dangerously, his small body half outside, trying to see something seven stories below.

If the Queen had been wearing higher hills, she might have been able to reach the child's ankles.

Seconds.

It took only a few seconds.

King Adam took a step forward, eyes fixed onto the balancing legs of his youngest when he spotted Mal, looking bored next to the window and he had a horrible thought of seeing the daughter of the Evil Fairy push his child – the very one he just got back – out the window.

His lips finally parted, but no sound came out as the purple haired teen reached out, grabbing Alex's right ankle and pulled, making the kid fall right into Evie's arms, who passed him into Jay's, who _threw_ him high in the air towards Carlos.

The Queen made a small high noise as the young De Vill caught her baby boy, Alex's combat boots not even touching the ground.

Ben turned around at the sound, barely catching sight of Carlos putting his brother down.

Alex sighed, bored, before looking confused at the pale reflection of the Queen in one of the mirrors.

DES

Next came lunch.

Beautiful room with three glass walls that showed the greenest garden in Auradon.

The Queen sit down between her husband and her youngest child at the round table and Ben pulled the chair between Alex and Evie but didn't get to sit down before Mal almost teleported in front of him, stealing his spot.

The King was so engrossed in looking at his youngest he missed the scene right in front of him, making him take a double take when Ben sit down next to _him_ instead of Alex.

Small conversations started around the table, the Vks and the Auradonians keeping to themselves with Alex in the middle and Ben _trying_ to play mediator.

But then the Queen asked if he liked to read.

"I just finished ' _Romeo and Juliet'."_

A book from the library. A romance that he heard a few students vaguely discuss on the halls. He figured that should be a ' _good'_ answer.

The Queen sat up a bit straighter. A new spark in her eyes. Her smile a little brighter.

"Shakespeare."

"Yeah…"

"Did you like it?"

The King could see his wife's excitement clearly. Ben could, too.

It would mean the world to her if her youngest child got her undying love for books especially if they bonded over her favorite book – ' _Romeo and Juliet'_

Adam and Ben like to read, too, but they were not as passionate as Belle was.

"Not really." Alex answered without even batting an eyelash.

The Queen blinked.

When she asked Audrey about it, the princess gave an artificial answer about how if they had phones, they could have just texted each other and they wouldn't have died. Belle knew in an instant how that girl read the book and what she thought of it.

But Alex flat out saying he didn't like it was odd enough to make even her blink.

"Why not?"

Now that the excitement diminished just a little, she was able to think more logical.

Of course, he wouldn't like it. He was _ten_. Ben read it when he was fourteen. It was a classic written in a very old style. He might not have been able to understand it.

"Impulsive teenage couple blames society for their bad choices." Mal stated and the three royals needed a moment to realize she was talking about the book.

"Yeah." Alex agreed.

"Well – Well that's certainly an interesting opinion." The Queen said, trying to think of a better response. "But the story revolves around the love between them- "

"Shakespeare actually called it a tragedy, not a love story." Alex intervened. "And the love part is actually a bit questioning especially at the beginning."

The Queen blinked and Mal elaborated.

"In the beginning Romeo is moping around because another Capulet, by the name of Rosaline, won't give him the time of day, and probably doesn't even know he exists, considering Romeo has never actually _seen_ Rosaline."

All other conversations stopped to listen to Mal and Alex as they took to destroy one of the most famous books ever written.

"After Romeo gets friend-zoned by Rosaline, his Montague gang take him out to a party to forget about her, 'By giving liberty unto thine eyes. / Examine other beauties'." Alex recited.

"And even if he does truly love her, naïve Juliet is nonetheless Romeo's rebound in an attempt to mend his broken heart and piece together his shattered manhood." Mal continued.

Ben exchanged looks with his father. Both a little scared to interject.

"One of the best scenes that depict the love between the two would be the confession on the balcony scene, it –" The Queen started objecting again, this time a lot more excited.

There were only so many times she got the chance to truly debate a book. Not just make plain polite conversation about what was to _like_ about it – when she could never discuss the _details_ , because so little people cared about them.

But now here was Alex – her little not-even-ten-years-old child – who was _reciting Shakespeare_ to argue with her. And even had the daughter of Maleficent as backup.

She wanted to see how much they could hold. How far they could get their opinions. The balcony scene was the most known. The most adored. Could they really shatter the almost impeccable reputation it had?

"'Wherefore art thou Romeo?'" Mal asked and the Queen nodded. "Juliet, not knowing that Romeo is sitting in her garden like a weirdo, is lamenting over his last name being Montague, and how many problems that could cause, because as seen in the beginning of the play, these two families hate each other so much that they basically riot against each other and almost get banished from Verona." She summarized then Alex took over.

"Romeo proceeds to flatter her with words of love that until he forces her to say the big 'I love you'. At first Juliet shows promising signs of sensibility and refuses him, saying, "Although I joy in thee / I have no joy of this contract tonight; / It is too rash, to unadvised, too sudden". However, Romeo then guilt's her into professing her love, crying, "O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" and asking for "Th' exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine" until she finally gives in."

"And this takes place only _hours_ after they met." Mal added.

The two Isle kids exchanged glances.

They were going to tear that story from the roots and burn it to ashes.

DES

At some point, the Queen ran out of things to defend the story with, so she just kept asking them about some other scene that barely anybody mentioned or some line that most people consider deep and meaningful.

They were _ruthless._ There had been nothing Alex and Mal couldn't take down and although they just destroyed her favorite book, Belle never smiled brighter.

DES

Alex thought the guards he humiliated a few days ago had been some sort of a joke team. Or maybe they bought their way in or something.

Because they couldn't possibly be the people tasked with protecting the _royal_ families, right?

Too much incompetence. Sloppy work. Poor technique – if any at all!

The coach had been yelling _praises_. An instructor from the Isle of the Lost would have killed them all for wasting his time.

So, when Lumiere announced they were going to check out the training grounds where some of the royal guards were working out, Alex had been genuinely curious.

The King walked them over onto the grounds and the Vks noted the lack of blood and dirt and vomit and other disgusting things that were common on the Isle.

Evil _Lord_ – it smelled of _roses._

They had _equipment_ – new, shiny, _useful_.

And yet the guards were even bigger _imbeciles_ than the last ones.

They were only about six of them. All of them _stopped_ when they came in.

No one collapsed from huger or thirst or blood loss. They all looked like they just walked onto the grounds. Barely two of them were sweaty!

They held a few _shows_ for the group.

Three of them tumbled for a bit.

_Sloppy. Unbalanced. Not high enough._

Another two held a swordfight – or at least that's what they called it.

The blades were dull, their postures were pathetic, their grip was ridiculous, and their movements were so slow the Isle kids almost fell asleep watching.

And then came the last one who made the biggest show a breaking a wooden plank.

Alex could feel Mal's annoyance grow along with his. What was the point of showing them _this_?! Was it a mockery of some kind?

Then the idiot broke a brick. And then _three_ at the same time.

For some reason every Auradonian applauded.

Where they happy too he was finally done?

The six guards started moving things back to their places and the conversation started flowing again regarding the next part of the tour. Alex let his mind wonder for a few seconds, staring at the seventeen bricks situated one on top of another next to the spot the last man held his little _'show'_.

"When you're a little older we could arrange some lessons if you are interested." Cogsworth suddenly said, making Alex turn around.

Who was he talking to?

"With some training, you might even learn how to break a plank."

He was looking at him.

That _moron_ was telling _Alex_ that ' _with some training'_ he _might_ break **a plank**.

Totally silence.

Next thing they know, Jay was on the floor _wheezing_ , much to the shock of the royal family.

_How_ _**dare** _ _-_

"What the _hell_ did you just say to me?!" Alex growled.

There were actual _tears_ of laughter in Jay's eyes, but Alex didn't care.

_That – That – That_ _**servant** _ _– Imbecile! – Telling_ **him -**

Hot blaze _fury_ burned in his vines. The tenseness in his muscles disappeared like it has never been there. The anxiety that threatened to choke him since yesterday vanished.

_Anger._

Anger was familiar.

Anger was something he was used to.

These people were _blind_! Used to hiding in their perfect little world – They couldn't possibly be bothered to look at something so foul and _bad_ as the _Isle of the Lost._

They weren't looking for a way to estimate how dangerous the Vks were – because they were quite happy to just brand them as _born evil_ and leave it like that.

The jab made by the King when they were at the Gallery – it wasn't a powerplay – or a test to see if they noticed the fake painting – it was _Auradonian ego_ – it was _bragging_ – to make himself feel superior.

Fire burned inside him. Where his heart was supposed to be.

His heart that was and always will be with Dizzy. Because she was the only one that owned that privilege.

_Why should he pretend to be something else for_ their _sake?! He didn't own them_ anything.

He was Alex of the freaking Wildfire for Evil's sake! He did not bow to _anyone_.

How dare they diminish him!

When he's older?! Alex's training started before he could _walk._ He broke his fist plank when he was two!

Insults and curses were flying in his head in every language he knew. His blood was boiling – it was a miracle _his_ hair didn't start to smoke.

"Finally."

Mal's eyes sparkled. She's been waiting for this.

For the moment these Auradonians realized that the Isle wasn't just a prison.

It's _never_ been just a prison.

It was a _battlefield_.

Where the strong survived and the weak _died_. Painfully.

Alex didn't have any reason to want _them_. Dizzy and Mal and the others have been enough.

They _are_ enough. And they'll always _be_ enough.

If he keeps lying now – playing docile, domestic, _subdued –_ he'll be back at square one.

Back to being _obedient;_

Back to following someone's _orders;_

_Speechless –_ because he wasn't _worth_ being heard.

Light is easy to love.

Let's see how they respond to _**darkness**_.

His feet were steady, and his posture was strong as he turned and walked towards the bricks with his head held high – the perfect picture of lethal elegance.

They either liked him like this – like Dizzy and his friends do – or they don't.

Nobody stopped him. The shock probably hadn't worn off yet.

Jay was still on the floor laughing, just not as loud as before. Evie and Carlos still had amused smiles on their faces and Mal still looked smug.

Nobody else was moving, the guards having stopped their work when Jay started laughing like a maniac.

Alex felt the need to change.

The new clothes suddenly feeling itchy and thin and _wrong._

He wanted back into his Isle clothes. He wanted to walk around with half his weapons strapped onto him on full display.

So, nobody could forget that he was _not_ messing around.

He was _not_ to be underestimated.

He was _not_ to be overlooked.

_He was not_ _**weak** _ **.**

The moment he positioned himself in front of the wall of bricks and lifted his fist, the Auradonians started screaming at him to stop.

One swift move was all it took.

Exactly five seconds for all seventeen perfectly broken bricks to fall on the floor.

Silence.

His fist was covered in dust, from the fingers to his elbow and in the complete silence everybody heard him blow most of it off his fist with one breath.

Mal snorted at the dropped jaws and pale faces.

"No wonder he got kidnapped." She chuckled as she turned around with her chin up, an invisible crown on her head.

An unfortunate guard accidentally made eye contact with her.

" _Boo_." She said, not bothering to make her eyes glow.

The guard fell on his own butt in fright.


End file.
